Death is an Art
by Furlix60
Summary: To them, the newest formation of Akatsuki, death is an form of art, and should be presented as such. However, old friends and allies who are determined to save their old comrads have other opinions. 2nd story, not very good, but...hm...
1. Prologue

**...Pairings come later on...when story actually begins...**

**Dsiclaimer: Nope...(Insert pun)**

**Prologue**

As I sit, awaiting the rest of the team to gather, I can't help but feel like I want to burst into tears. It's been a year since I've seen you; even more since I've seen the _real_ you. I can't even remember your smile, or your laugh. I can only see a blurry picture of your face in my mind, gradually getting more warped the harder I try to remember you. The color of your hair is a mystery to me, and the sound of your voice is like the lessons I never paid attention to during school; nowhere in my memory.

Why did you go on that mission? Why did all of you go? Was it coincidence, or fate, that led all the females out on that mission, leaving the males behind? Funny, isn't it? Then, I think of the consequences, and there is no smile I can fake when I remember you. A prisoner to the Akatsuki; that shattered my heart. We tried to save you, a few of us; those that were left behind felt sad in not being able to see you all; those that left were sad in seeing you all.

Your eyes, so angry...so dead...

The others are beginning to arrive; we'll head out soon. I still can't believe it...

Defeating the Akatsuki; you'd think Konoha would be ecstatic at the news, but not when that news is followed by the news of your betrayals and becoming of the second generation of Akatsuki. I never would have thought it possible; but, there you were, before my eyes, as a mere slave to the Akatsuki's cruelty when I saw you, but dawned in those black cloaks with red clouds none the less. I hear that tradition has stayed, though been slightly altered. I still can't believe...

So, now we're all here. We're going to find you, all of you, and bring you home. Bring you back home to us, to your families and friends. We're not letting you down a third time. Just because we didn't stop you the first time, or save you the second, doesn't mean we can't succeed on the third. I'll save you; we'll save you.

We won't let any of you down.

I won't let you down.

Yes, we come to save you.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I know, ANOTHER really crappy story by me! Sorry to once more plague your pure minds, but my mind has been BUGGING me to send something out!**

**I will understand perfectly if you all think it's gay, but I'l still update it just to give thsoe of you who need to laugh at something really cruddy, or just wanna read a story that makes yours seem 600x better, or until I finish this story...then, if I have enough (probably three or four) reviews saying it sucks, I might take it off...or, just go into shame and dissapear...either is fine...**

**This makes little sense now, but the story will get...better(?)...later on, hopefully that's a promise (I'm rambling, and making no sense! GREAT!)**

**More revealed later; I've already got, like, five or six chapters typed, just going back and making them better; I'll submit probably two or so chapters at a time, to make suffering as quick and painless as possible...hopefully...**

**Flames are HIGHLY welcomed...and expected...but, nice reviews are good, too! (Though less expected...)**


	2. The Artists

**Disclaimer: Um...One day I'll think of something witty to put here...No...**

**The Artists **

"Sakura, have you heard?"

The deep scowl in her sharp voice echoed through the hidden cave, in which sat the two ninjas. The one who spoke flipped back her blonde ponytail, which caused her long side bangs to sway, covering her vibrant right eye. Her outfit was like a modern twist, a two piece of a simple pattern; black with red clouds. Her skirt and top, which bore one long sleeve and one short, covered her skin slightly. She starred at her comrade, who stood beside the wall.

A chuckle sounded in the shadows.

"Who hasn't heard, Ino?"

Ino frowned.

"Temari, when did you arrive?"

Out from the shadows stepped a tall, curvy figure with four blonde ponytails. Her own outfit began and the shoulders, slumped in a style she preferred, and the long sleeves fell down to her hands. Her coat cut short at her thighs, and fish-netting wrapped from her thighs to her black sandals, and also beneath her cloak to her neck. As she walked towards Ino, Temari smirked.

"I brought Tenten with me."

Ino turned. There enough, a girl with two buns upon her head stood in the moonlit cave entrance. Two small braids looped from the buns, a new addition to her hair she had recently acquired, and her outfit seemed to fit the more traditional look of an Asian dress, sleeveless but long with the same black and red-clouded pattern and a slit to the thighs on her left side. Her arms bore cuffs, and a scroll of black, white, and red rested on her waist. She held a hand to her hips and slouched.

"So, we're all here except for..."

"No, she's here."

The figure who spoke stalked from her earlier position. Pink haired, with a similar outfit to Ino's, as far as a two piece and skirt went, strolled over to stand besides Ino. Her own shirt was sleeveless, and black gloves covered her hands. Long boots hid most of her legs, and tight shorts hid themselves under her black-and-red-patterned skirt. She starred at Tenten.

"Hinata is arriving as we speak."

Soon enough, in the entrance stood a slightly smaller than the others figure. Her dark blue hair, sparkling in the moonlight, was held up in a small ponytail. Her coat was like that of the original Akatsuki; with a large collar and long sleeves. Her only stand-out-feature was her white eyes; but, they were clear and dead-like as she stared blankly at the figures before her.

"Shall we begin?"

Sakura was the one who spoke. The other four nodded.

"They're trailing us. If we keep running, we'll appear weak. I say we attack full force, tomorrow. Prepare and rest tonight, and at dawn we strike. It's time to destroy these nuisances once and for all. Hinata, have you pin-pointed their location and numbers?"

Hinata nodded, and in a stoic tone, she spoke.

"They lie less than half a day from us, and there are quite a few. Most interesting enough, we seem to recognize them."

Temari chuckled.

"Oh? Who'd they send; some rookies?"

Hinata, still showing little emotion, turned to Temari.

"No. Apparently, they sent your brother."

Temari gulped, quickly being silenced, and then frowned.

"Who else?" Ino was the one to ask.

"Your old team, along with mine, Sakura's, and Tenten's."

Tenten's eyes widened. Her old team? She hadn't seen them in so long...

"Tenten?"

Tenten looked up.

"Hm?"

It was Sakura who was questioning her.

"What do you think of the matter?"

Tenten cracked her fingers simultaneously.

"I say they'll be easy practice and we should finish them off quickly. They send only two Jounin? The rest are mere Chuunin?"

"Chuunin, yes, minus the two Jounin. But, these Chuunin know us well and our weaknesses."

"_Did. _They _did _know us well, and they _think_ they know our weaknesses. Yes, they have yet to see our true potential, no?"

The others smiled at this comment. Sakura continued.

"It's fair game. Any claims to who wants whom?"

No one spoke for a minute, and then Temari broke the silence.

"I'd enjoy a nice family reunion. Too bad I can't see both of my brothers, but one is enough to give a message; at least, his limp body will be."

Sakura smiled, and then turned to Tenten.

"I think I owe my ex-fiancé a visit, no?"

Tenten tried to speak with confidence, but deep down, something was shouting at her; something was making her feel, almost guilty.

"I don't care who I get."

Ino spoke with such arrogance it annoyed Sakura. To match that, Sakura spoke in the same tone.

"Throw me whoever, I suppose."

Everyone turned to Hinata, who showed no effect on anything; she was always so dead, it seemed. It even creped her comrades out how stoic and stone-like the once shy, timid girl was.

She said nothing.

"Well then, I suppose we should begin preparations. I guess we'll meet back here, once our prey is good and done with. Remember; don't play with them for too long, and make it quick. I want to get out of these woods as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded, and in a flash was gone. Temari sighed, and pulled out an iron fan from the shadows, opened it, and flew out. Tenten, also, flashed out of sight. Ino sighed.

"Sakura, don't you have this feeling that, you know, something might _happen..._Like, maybe, you know, by some chance..."

"...No one will forget, or in this case, _remember_. We have no emotion, no feeling towards regret of pain. Ino, are you going soft?" Sakura smiled teasingly. "You need to be more like Hinata-san."

Ino 'pft' the idea then turned to look outside.

"It will be nice to see our old friends for the first time in so long, no?"

Sakura smiled a wicked smile, and then turned back towards the cave. As she walked, she merely gave a small reply.

"Tell your team, or whomever you end up with, I said hello."

Ino smiled, nodded, and left. As she did so, she couldn't help but think of the beauty of this glorious reunion, this battle; it was like art.

And them dying would be the best masterpiece of all.

Yes, death was like art.

And the Akatsuki were the artist; their battlefield the canvas.

The painters were soon to reveal themselves.

* * *

**A/N**

**A second chapter to a sucky story by me!**

**Unethusiastically yeah...**

**Flames welcomed...everythnig in this chapter, if not maknig sense, will be later on explained for those few of you who actually continue to read story...yes, Hinata IS suppose to be OOC, in case no one caught that...sorry!**


	3. The Paint

* * *

**The Paint**

A sigh could be heard in the dead silence of the night. Neji turned from one side to the other, trying to sleep, but it was easier said than done. His eyes kept looking to the moon, wondering if _she_ was out there, right now, thinking of him, or the battle to come soon, or even...

_"Neji?"_

"Neji?"

Neji's trail of thought stirred as he quickly twisted to see who had spoken. He looked right into the eyes of, for a moment, a beast. Then, he realized it was Kiba, with his animalistic eyes and red fangs, painted across his cheeks.

"Kiba? What do you want?"

Kiba's eyes were full of worry. Neji immediately knew what he was thinking, without a word between the two. Kiba, like Neji, was worried about an old comrade, and neither could find sleep. Neji didn't even have to ask what troubled Kiba the most; they all knew, even without saying, that each one was slightly more worried about a _certain_ Akatsuki member. Kiba was no exception. Neji couldn't help but feel sorry for the dog-boy; he'd spent half his life chasing _her_, only to always be second place. And now...now she was gone completely.

Without Byakugan, Neji knew the others suffered from the same restlessness. He could hear Chouji silently nibbling on secret snacks, and from the corner of his eye he saw Shikamaru starring up at the cloudless sky. Even Naruto, who through failed attempts pretended to be snoring, was overwhelmed with worry. Sai had disappeared from view, high in a tree, but Neji sensed he was not asleep. Kankuro didn't even try to pretend to sleep, for he was standing against a tree, his back facing the Konoha ninjas. Lee was the only one seriously trying to sleep, but Neji knew on the inside it was killing him, too. Shino was...well, Neji couldn't tell about Shino, for he seemed asleep when he was awake and awake when he was asleep. However, Neji didn't really care at the moment.

"Neji, what do you think they'll be like? Do you think they'll have changed at all?"

Neji knew in his heart the answer, and it was all too clear how painful that answer was. However, Kiba, innocent in his lack of understanding, didn't grasp the situation as much as Neji; he hadn't seen the look on her face the last time Neji saw her. The first mission had been a failure...not only in the mission, but in spirit...her eyes, so filled with hatred and joy from his pain...

Neji didn't dare to look Kiba in the eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Oh..."

Neji turned, and once more attempted to sleep. However, it never came.

_Damn, Temari why?_

Kankuro cursed under his breath. Why had his sister abandoned him? She wasn't even supposed to go with the others that day; but, they had been in Konoha at the time, and seeing how every other girl was going, she decided to join as well. But, when she never returned..._damn! _Kankuro knew that Temari's betrayal hadn't only affected him. Gaara was almost back to his irritated, want to-kill-everything-and-anything-self, and though he tried to hide it, Kankuro knew that Shikamaru, who had feelings for his sister, also felt a slight betrayal. But, Kankuro had been closest to Temari; when both had been in fear of Gaara, yet feared by others because of Gaara, they had always been there for each other. And now; now, Temari had betrayed her country, her village, her friends, and her brothers...but, why?

Kankuro's fists clenched.

Whatever reason, whoever's fault, he was going to set things right again. He was going to take Temari back, whether with or against her will, and he'd force her back into her old self. He didn't care how much force or blood was necessary in achieving his task; only thing that mattered was that it was accomplished; forget this Konoha mission, he was here for his sister, and no one else. He didn't need Gaara to officially assign this as his mission; all he needed was to know where she was, and that was enough to make Kankuro want her back.

There was no failing. She was returning home; no buts about it.

Naruto had given up at pretending to be snoring awhile ago. No one was buying it; not even him. His mind, like everyone else's, was flooded with fond memories of the girls now lost to the darker side of a ninja. He could still remember the days when Temari, along with her brothers, would visit Konoha, or when Tenten would flaunt around her engagement ring to Neji. Naruto smiled at the thought of shy, sweet Hinata who was always caring for others, even when she herself would be in most critical condition. He could remember boasting Ino, always fighting with Sakura.

Sakura…

He missed her whacking him for doing something stupid, or yelling at him for being perverted, or even droning on and on about Sasuke…

Sasuke…another friend Naruto had lost…

But, he shook him from his mind. He was in enough grief; he didn't need to be reminded of another friend still lost. Naruto wrinkled his brow; no. He wouldn't lose another friend. He'd bring Sakura home, and she _would_ whack him for being stupid, and she _would_ shout at him for being perverted. _And _she _would_ drone on about Sasuke, or whatever she felt like droning on about that day! She was coming home, no matter what, and Naruto would make sure of that!

An image of Lee's 'nice guy' pose came to Naruto's mind, and he silently snickered to himself. Yes, it was a promise; one that he _would _keep.

_Everyone _was on edge. They moved constantly, trying to sleep as they switched positions, but the tension was too high. Shikamaru knew they'd have no chance of winning if they didn't get sleep, but if he said that, he'd most likely only get several shouts and protests, and create even more tension to build up on the edgy boys. Shikamaru turned his head slightly, starring at Kankuro, who was hidden mostly by the tree he stood by. Shikamaru knew Kankuro didn't care for him much, especially after he had been dating his sister, but Kankuro still had to respect Shikamaru as leader.

Shikamaru had been reluctant to become leader, once more of a rescue and retrieve mission, but he knew he was the best suited for this. After his last mission, when he had been down, it was _her_ after all who told him to stay strong, show no emotion, and continue to be a strong leader. It was only fitting that he led this group to save her. He wouldn't let her down; he wouldn't let any of them down. He was going to not only save her, but he'd also save his teammates and friends; Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. He was going to make sure they all got home safe and sound; _all _of them. No one was going to die; not this time, not ever.

If only that were true.

Dawn hit so suddenly, none of the guys were quite prepared. Lee was the first to rise, full of excitement and cheer, though he avoided reminding the rest of the team about their objective. It was quite strange why so many had been sent out to take down five chicks, but these girls had proven to be tougher than any other threat they had ever met. That and each of them had refused to do anything or go on any other mission unless granted permission on this mission. Tsunade could barely refuse any; she only drew the line at Gaara, reminding him of his responsibilities as Kazekage.

Naruto slowly rose, yawning and looking dreadful from lack of sleep. Sai jumped smoothly down from his tree, no different than when he had gone up it. Kankuro still had an angry air about him, so many avoided him in fear of him cracking their necks. Shino made no noise and few movements; Kiba was quiet, which was new for him. Chouji nervously ate, and Shikamaru, though he pretended to be bored and careless, was also showing signs of worry. Neji sucked up his emotions and put on a proud, determined face, but this fooled few; they all knew each other's feelings, and knew how each other was taking this in.

"Okay, we're going to split into teams."

Kankuro, who was lagging purposely behind, stopped.

"Why?"

Shikamaru, slightly irritated by Kankuro's challenge at his leadership, held back his slightly boiling temper.

"Because, if we split up, we'll find them easier. Also, if we were to travel in a group, we'd go too slow. _Furthermore, _If we went in a group and caught one, the other four would simply escape or attack us while we were weak from battle. This solution may not eliminate those threats, but it gives us better chances."

Shikamaru wanted to stay away from a repeated Sasuke retrieval as much as possible; he just hoped this judgement would help achieve that.

Kankuro, grumbling, said no more.

"Good. Kiba and Shino, you two will go together for your teamwork skills. Lee and Neji; same reason."

Shikamaru looked around. The numbers were uneven; one member would have to go alone. He wasn't the only one who saw this.

"I'll go by myself."

Everyone turned to Naruto.

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

The stubborn boy nodded. Shikamaru knew there was no changing his mind.

"Very well. Sai and Chouji, you two together and…"

"Hold up! Why am I stuck with you? Why don't you go with your teammate?"

Protests from Kankuro were expected, but Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'troublesome'.

"Naturally, since we are in Konoha woods, and you are the one with the least knowledge of this terrain, you should be teamed with one who knows this land well. I am probably the most familiar with this area, it being near my family's own lands, and therefore you get stuck with me. Also, you're hot-headed and don't always think straight in battle; I'll balance that with my strategies."

Kankuro was nearly ready to kill Shikamaru, but Shikamaru continued, taking no heed to the venting puppeteer. Kankuro vowed to get his revenge later. He then began to mumble onward about 'hot-headed' and 'not thinking straight'.

"Chouji and Sai may not know each other well, but they're both capable thinkers who can easily spot advantages in battles."

Kankuro was unconvinced, but stayed quiet for the most part.

"Well then, let's split up. Meet back at this spot."

Shikamaru threw down a kunai, marking the small clearing.

"We'll all meet back here tomorrow, this time, and from there we'll return. Finish this mission with the least amount of bloodshed and fighting as possible."

Though he spoke these words, he knew they were impossible. The rouge Kunochi were not going down without a fight.

"Right. Let's go."

In a flash, everyone was gone. The only remaining thing was the kunai. The only thing on everyone's mind was returning to that lonely kunai, with their old friends in tow. However, fate had other plans. That kunai was to remain untouched, unseen, for a very long time.

The paint was now set, only to wait for the paintbrush to claim them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hm...**

**This chapter is...I don't know. Personally, I don't care...I think any story I've written is kind of...lacking...I wrote this chapter, like, three times; Shika and Kanky's arguement changed SOO many times (Like any of you actually care!) Story is starting off...slow and boring...but, it is gonig to, hopefully, ge tmuch better. I'm realiing, very stupid of me I know, that action is hard; at least for me to write. I'm not very good at action writing; weakest point, I think. Angst though; I'll 'say' that's my best, but...from my standards, that's still pretty low...**

**Flames are totally welcomed (Expected, at this point)...**

**Chapters might seem sucky at first...probably will always be, but...like stated earlier, I'm hoping they get better...**

**Okay, I need to stop ranting...**

**Sorry for waisting time!**


	4. The Stage is Set

* * *

**The Stage is Set **

"Hm."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Sakura."

"Don't 'Nothing Sakura' me, Ino. What is it?"

"I was just pondering. It seems Tenten has finally caught up with them."

Sakura stood silently besides Ino as the blonde spoke thoughtfully.

"Sakura?"

"What, Ino?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering. These are our old teammates, correct?"

"Yes, and?"

"Do you think they're here to kill us, or bring us home?"

Sakura didn't speak. The Akatsuki, or at least their generation, had become such a threat that countries were sending their best assassins to destroy the five members; however, none ever succeeded. So, it would be perfectly understandable, and smart, to send ninjas who knew the girls well to eliminate them. However, she knew how the group could be. Naruto never accepted Sasuke's betrayal, and went through his entire life with one goal; bring Sasuke home. So, it was also reasonable to say that the group might try to bring the girls back, with force or not. So, it was a trivial thought of whether they were here to capture or kill.

"I don't know, Ino."

"Does it truly matter?"

This third voice sent quick shivers down both girls back, and they turned to see a chillingly calm Hinata, now going towards them in the cave's entrance.

"I presume you two are also done with preparations?"

Sakura's eyes looked up and down Hinata. Hinata's skin was pale, covered completely with the traditional coat of Akatsuki. Her hair, tied in a ponytail that barely reached her neck after she had changed her hair, seemed to give her a more mature, yet cold look. Her eyes used to glisten with hope; now, even looking deep within them, Sakura saw no life, no joy. Hinata was good as well dead.

"What exactly do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Ino, gulping quietly to herself, was met with Hinata's cold gaze. Yet, Hinata had no intention of scarring Ino; it was just natural with those eyes.

"Either way, we must destroy them. They stand in our way, and therefore must go down. Correct, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down, nodding. Hinata followed them through and through, but something about her made her partners slightly uneasy. Part of reason having to do with her request to always go on missions alone, where as the others teamed into pairs. Hinata was rarely around, unless called, and therefore less and less was known about the new Hinata that stood before them. As Sakura was lost in deep though, Hinata continued.

"Do not hesitate to take anyone down. And be prepared."

"You do not think Tenten will take them down?"

"I have faith Tenten will take them down. _However,_ I do not believe she can take them _all _down. Therefore, prepare yourselves."

Though Hinata didn't say it, she also knew that Tenten was growing softer. She could tell by the way she hesitated when Hinata spoke of her old team as part of the group coming towards them. She could tell Tenten's resistance to the jutsu which kept memories blocked and emotions dry was growing stronger, and deteriorating. Hinata could tell that Tenten would soon overcome this dark shadow that plagued her; Hinata slightly envied her.

Tenten held a kunai in each hand, one in her mouth. She dawned on her hat and bent it low to hide her face. She, as an artist, knew how to make an entrance. Tagging her two kunai, she sent them flying. She smiled, waiting for the duo to notice.

Neji was constantly turning his head, and suddenly saw, with Byakugan, two kunai flying towards him and Lee.

"Lee, watch out!"

Lee and Neji dodged as the two kunai came zooming between them. They landed, exploded, and sent Neji flying backwards. As he opened his eyes, he saw another kunai flying towards him. He shut them tight, holding his hands to protect himself. He heard the clash of metal and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lee standing before him, easily having deflected the kunai with one of his own.

A figure fell gracefully from the tree above. Neji watched, feeling his heart drop. The black dress with red clouds only poisoned his hope further. She was one of the five; _their _five. Which one she was, though, made a lump form in his throat.

"Who dares to defy the power of youth?"

A cold cackle sounded from the figure. But, this laugh of pure evil was unrecognizable by any of the group.

"Lee, are you still droning on about 'power of youth'? You know, eventually youth does have to grow up."

Neji's heart was the first to burst into flames. So, this voice, covered in cold blood, was still recognizable.

"T-Te-ten..."

She grabbed her hat with her hand, coated in purple-polished nails, and threw it, letting it twist in the light breeze. The first thing Neji saw were her eyes; once full of light and innocence, now they held no pupils, just a brown coating on her white iris. Resembling a Hyuuga eye, but more wicked and corrupted, like she was possessed.

"So, who would like to hear my song of sorrows whilst they die to, hm?"

Neji gulped, hatred boiling in his confused heart.

"Tenten!"

Neji turned.

"Lee! I'm not going to command that you stay and fight. If you still wish to, you can leave, find the others, and stay away safely."

"Never, Neji-kun! I stay and battle with you; together, with youth as our ultimate power, we shall help Tenten see the bloom of the lotus once more!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, letting out another cackle.

"The Tenten you once knew is no more! You're now alone, with just me. And if you think I only have the same tricks up my sleeve, you're beyond wrong, Hyuuga Neji!"

The Stage was set, and it's performer had arrived.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another really bad chapter. I don't like this one...then again, I don't really like anythnig of mine...I'm only posting this for three reasons.**

**A) I said earlier I'd psot two chapters at a time; stupid promise, I know, and I shouldn't keep it if that means I'm going to send crap like this out, but, oh well...**

**B) I just want to get this out here and get past it...the chapters, even in my low-esteem mind, are going to get better...coming from me, that means a lot!**

**C) I'm tired of keeping going backing (Purposely did that) and redoing this chapter; I don't care if it is crappy, I'm just sick of redoing it!**

**Realized something just now; When I say it gets better, I mean in another two chapters or so, because I just realized something; the _next _chapter is my least favorite; probably because it's mostly action, which is fine unless written by me. So, sorry to disapoint those who actually are liking this story so far (If there are any out there) to have to bomb cruddy chapters on you! **

**I also rushed through, kind of, this story; took advantage of weekend! However, don't worry; the next chapters will be worked on and tweeked for about a week, because I don't update until weekends, MOSTLY...weekdays are too hectic...**

**Flames are welcomed...still (Expected, mostly, as stated in every other AN I've written...)**

**Sorry to those who I'm insulting with this cruddy story...sorry...**

**I keep ramblnig! Sorry!**


	5. Sweet Melody

**Quick Note; Okay, I'm pretty sure (Not entirely, though) That somewhere at SOME POINT I had said I'd mentioned the pairings of this story...I know for a FACT I've yet to do so...sorry! As to not spoil further chapters, I've decided to reveal teh pairings as I go (sorry to all of you who are now foaming at the mouth in anger! But, I think it ruins suspense and story...plus, I'm still debating half my pairings; but, this pairing IS known-Yes, this is a NejixTenten story...though, that was made obvious I think, what, two chapters abck? SORRY!)**

**Disclaimer- NOPE! 

* * *

**

**Sweet Melody**

"Been awhile, eh, Tenten?"

Neji, gathering all strength, now stood, ready to battle. Tenten took a crossed step forward, flaunting her hand gracefully in the air, admiring it as she twisted it, apparently unimpressed with her old teammates.

"That same stance and same tone; It's I wonder I ever could stand you, Hyuuga Neji."

"It's an even more wonder how you could ever accept my proposal, Tenten."

His voice was sharp and piercing, and a flicker of emotion deep within Tenten made her paused for a moment. Neji caught this, and made a mental note; though he cared for, even loved, Tenten, he was still willing to do whatever it took to take her down; or at least, he told his mind that he was.

Her pause lasted only a moment, and then she regained her stature and continued forward, walking with slight swaying of her hips.

"Neji, I never truly meant to leave you," her voice, full of sarcasm and scorn, struck deep into Neji's heart.

Lee caught sight of Tenten's effect on Neji, and quickly cut off her taunting.

"Tenten, what happened to you? What happened to that youthful flower that once fully supported Team Gai?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at Lee's complete ignorance.

"Lee, when will you understand? Those years of my life were _miserable_. I couldn't stand you, any of you, then, and even less now! I've grown; I've changed! Except that and move on; there is no going back for me. Now, prepare to die as I begin my solo attempt to bring these knives to your throat!"

As an artist, she brought down her notes.

As a ninja, she projected her kunai, with perfect aim. She hit her targets perfectly; starting out small, she merely hit below vital points. Neji and Lee, in all their attempts to dodge, but they couldn't avoid her perfect timings and aims; they were unable to block or dodge. Her speed matched that of Lee's, and her aim matched that of Neji's Byakugan. Neji, attempted to dodge as a kunai flew by his ear, but it scratched him and left his ear bleeding.

"Well, this is a disappointment. As I got better over the year, you two only managed to get worse; not what I'd expect from a Jounin and Taijustu master Chuunin like yourselves."

Neji, smiling, tried to appear strong.

"Cut the flattery, Tenten. It never suited you."

Tenten, just as wicked, replied coldly.

"Oh, really? It worked well on you, Neji."

Just then, she held up her hand, revealing her ring less fingers. Neji's heart seemed to drop.

Quickly, he shook himself out of disappointment.

_What did you expect? She joined Akatsuki, for God's sake! Of course she wouldn't keep the ring!_

This only saddened Neji as the days so long ago came flooding back to him.

_"Neji?"_

_Neji looked up._

_"Tenten?"_

_Her bright, smiling face was framed perfectly by her tiny bangs and her two buns, making her look like a cuddly teddy bear, or at least so to Neji. He sat, waiting for her, at a bench under a sakura tree. A slight breeze made bangs rustle, and his cheeks tinged slightly pink when he saw her starring at him. He smiled._

_"You asked me to come here. You said you wanted to tell me something? It's not another mission, is it?"_

_Neji, trying to calm down, shook his head nervously._

_"No, no, it's just...well; you see...I actually wanted to ask, um..."_

_"Ask?"_

_Her pressuring him nearly made him explode; in one, quick movement, he was kneeling before her, the sakura tree behind them shadowing them from the sun and covering them with falling pink petals as he spoke._

_"Tenten, will you marry me?"_

_Her excitement was barely hidden as she burst into tears, embracing him._

_"Yes, oh, of course, yes!"_

_Neji, smiling, hugged her back._

Neji was brought back to reality as a kunai whizzed past his eye; a warning shot.

"Focus, Hyuuga, or I won't toy anymore and I'll just kill you straight off. You know I'm perfectly capable of doing so."

It was true; the small amount of strength she had shown Lee and Neji only proved she was perfectly capable of destroying them with one kunai. However, neither let up and kept their guard up.

"I think I've been going to easy on you two. Then again, I've yet to see some skill from either of you. Unfortunately, I don't have time to take turns, so I'll end this quickly. This is a song I made just for our reunion; enjoy," she added, sarcastically. Unrolling her largest scroll, she quickly summoned its contents. Neji and Lee starred in disbelief as over a thousand weapons covered the sky, their mistress who commanded them smiling wickedly. She quickly doused her cloak, revealing her black ninja underclothes, which had pouches and packs to the brim with weapons at every reachable body part. She stood, waiting for them to make a single movement to send her hundreds of weapons flinging towards them.

"Oh, and I might add this, to destroy all confidence you two had of winning. My aim has only increased and my range is above average. My weapons are polished so sharp, and with my added chakra, they can cut through three trees without stopping, just to reach their designated target. How's that for a melody, eh?"

Neji gulped. So, this was Tenten's new skill.

And so began the singer's song.

* * *

**A/N: As stated before, I don't really like this chapter; but, due to some (thank you) comments(reviews; thanks Overfrozen!) I'm attempting to stay positive and keep going with story; I do, happily and honestly, report that some further hcapters I've developed...I'm liking a lot! Hopefully, you that read this are too...**

**Reviews are the Best! Flames are excepted! Anything else...sure, why not!**


	6. Silencing the Song

**Quick Note: Last chapter was really...short. This one is longer; I kind of like this chapter...It's better than the last one, I think...hm...whatever! It's you guys's opinions that matter, really!**

**Dsiclaimer; ...no...**

**

* * *

**

**Silencing the Song**

Tenten laughed a cruel laugh as Neji attempted Kaiten to deflect the hundreds of metal that came zooming towards him. Luckily, with so many weapons to control, it was actually _possible _to deflect quite a few of them; however, it was hard, tiresome, and couldn't deflect all. They also seemed to be slightly slower, once again having to do with the fact there were so many to control, so Lee was able to outrun most. But, this didn't help when more appeared or they simply followed through to their targets, at Tenten's command of course...

However, Lee had noticed a flaw in Tenten's newly acquainted ability. The more charka she put into a single kunai, the less she had to control others. Plus, focusing chakra into her weapons meant concentration, which she couldn't evenly divide among hundreds of weapons. Therefore, while a selected few were fast, strong, and stayed perfectly on course and hit every time, many others were often weak, slow, and veered off course. However, that didn't help, for the ones that did have her chakra; Tenten never seemed to miss with.

Therefore, the best way to avoid her weapons was dodge and block; but, Lee knew neither of them could do that forever, and Tenten didn't seem like she was getting tired of re-summoning weapons after weapons.

Lee turned to Neji as he dodged ten more kunai.

"Any ideas, Neji-kun?"

Neji, showing slight lack of energy, shook his head.

"She attacks at mid range, but we're both hand-to-hand combaters. She's smart in knowing to keep her distance, so it'll be tricky getting close. Lee, if you can stall her in order for me to get close, I think I can put an end to this."

Lee nodded, or at least he would have had he not looked at that moment at Tenten; his Tenten. His old teammate and companion. She had been with them since the beginning, and she had always been there to support and fight beside them. She was the Tenten Lee had grown up with; the Tenten who had smiled and laughed at his jokes, scolded his over-use of youth power, and comforted him when he was down. It was the same Tenten who had accepted Neji's proposal. So then, how could Neji easily devise a plan in bringing her, that same Tenten, down? Was he not upset about this at all? Did he not care?

No.

Lee shook his head. Of course Neji cared. He had a plan, and Lee had to have faith in Neji to know what was right, for both Tenten's sake and the missions. If Neji said he knew what to do, Lee needed to respect that and follow Neji. Lee had to understand that no matter how brave Neji acted, he knew it was really killing him inside.

If only he knew how badly it was killing him.

Neji, though he didn't show it, was as good as committing suicide. Here was his love, his Tenten, wickedly cackling in his face; the same face that a smile had once set itself upon as it had cried tears of joy, saying "yes, oh, of course, yes," to Neji's proposal. But, that Tenten no longer existed; the ring was gone, along with the old Tenten. She was now replaced with the sinister, evil Tenten who merely wanted to quench her thirst for blood, not caring who's it was. Tenten dove in for another attack.

"Now, Lee!"

Lee leapt forward, running towards Tenten. She sent shruiken at him, which he ducked at. He got close, but then she sent a scroll between herself and he. Out from the open scroll came flying katanas, each aimed at Lee. As Neji had suspected, she had sent an attack that followed Lee as he dodged and twisted, meaning she was using much of her chakra to follow and match Lee's speed. This, plus the few number of katanas she was controlling, proved his theory. Neji saw an opening, and took advantage. He raced forward.

At that moment, Lee fumbled slightly. This, however, was just a big enough blunder for a katana to quickly catch him. Hitting him just shy of the heart, Lee collapsed, blood coiling out of his mouth. Neji, horrified, quickened his pace. Tenten merely cackled as her katana drew itself from the staggering Lee.

He was bleeding badly, nearly knocked out himself, but he had to defeat Tenten; no matter what, he had to bring this demon in the shape of his beloved Tenten down. He had no idea how, or even if he pull it off, but he had to, for Tenten's sake. Neji knew both he and Lee were running low on energy; Lee was dying as he staggered to stand and stay up, one eye lid faltering as the other forcefully stayed open. With the lack of sleep, they wouldn't last it, even if they did live, to make it to the others; even if they did, they'd be of no help. The least he could do was take down one.

_Sorry Tenten..._

He came up from behind her.

_I didn't mean it to end like this..._

Her face turned to meet his.

_But, now this is the end. The old you, I fear, is already dead._

She gasped.

_Now, your body, cursed with this demon within it, will follow._

Neji gasped at the same time.

_Follow the Tenten that I loved._

Tenten's eyes, so full of anger and hatred, now seemed to lighten. They weren't so dark, as Neji had seen them before, but were once more light brown, glistening with the joy and innocence she once possessed. They were like small caramels, standing out on her face, pale with shock. Her pupils had returned; they looked like normal eyes, just slightly a bit confused. Neji had a hand aimed at her heart, ready to spring forward an inch full of chakra to blast at her internal organs. At the same time, she had a kunai, pledged right beside his throat. Any sudden movements and he was dead. But, as Lee stood and watched in amazement, the katanas fallen, he saw that neither moved.

Neji starred in horror at Tenten; _his_ Tenten. She looked so confused, so hurt; so betrayed. She was lost; she didn't know what was going on. Why was Neji an inch away from her heart, ready to kill her if necessary? Why did she have a kunai pointed at his throat? Where was she? Tenten, her eyes brimming with tears, continued to stare, and Neji did the same. Neji waited for her next move.

Suddenly, the eyes darkened, and Tenten twisted her arm back, pulling the dagger away. Neji, by reflex, moved his hand forward.

_Thunk!_

"No!"

Neji's shout was useless. His hand, accidentally, had hit it's meant target. Tenten fell, crashing to the ground from her perch on a branch. Lee caught her, just in time. He was bleeding badly, his vision dying, like him, but he still, with his remaining strength, held tightly to Tenten. Blood was trickling down her mouth now, her eyes half-way closed. Her vision was blurry, and her heart was stopping. Neji quickly fell down, standing beside her. Lee set her down, and both of the boys knelt.

"T-tenten...wh-why d-didn't you at-ttack?"

Neji barely could speak through tears.

_Thunk, thunk_

Tenten, finally fining peace and herself, once more, spoke with a smile.

"Neji...I-I finally w-woke up..."

Lee just starred a stern look upon his face.

"Wh-what?"

_Thunk...thunk..._

"N-neji...I-I st-stopped hearing the l-lullaby...i-it sang t-to me, of d-death and murder...it c-clouded my mind and eyes, a-and I couldn't th-think straight...B-but then, I-I saw you, a-and...the song lifted...I-I saw Neji...my Neji...th-the Neji I-I had agreed to m-marry...the Neji I l-loved...I'm s-sorry, Neji...I n-never meant to a-attack you..."

Neji buried his head into her chest, which was covered by the black dress with red clouds.

"S-stop! You're n-not dying, s-so stop saying things l-like you are!"

Neji tried to sound brave, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Tenten felt her heart beat slower and slower, until she felt no pulse. Neji and Lee noticed this too, for at the same moment, they both shouted, "Don't die, Tenten!"

_thunk...thunk..._

"Neji...th-the ring...it's in m-my pocket...p-please...p-put it on me...just l-like that d-day..."

Tenten smiled as a small cough of blood came up her throat. She felt the hot liquid boil in her mouth as it spilt over. Neji, the lump in his throat nearly suffocating him, did as she pleaded, digging through her side pouch until he came across a small, gold ring with a single diamond, shapes oddly; like a shruiken. He slipped it on her finger. Lee was gasping for life, the katana wound deep in him, but kept fighting to stay up, starring at his dying teammate, when in fact, and he was in no better a condition. Neji felt his own strength draining, but took no heed; nothing mattered. Nothing but her safety.

"S-sorry, guys...l-looks like there won't be an encore of th-this song..."

_thunk..._

Her heart beat ended. Neji sniffed as the body went limp. Lee sat, holding back his own tears. The breaking dawn, just now beginning to hit over the trees; the light sunshine came through the trees, shinning on the team as birds chirped and a slight breeze blew thru. Darkness then overcame Lee. He had lost too much blood. He toppled over, his hand still grasping Tenten's. Neji didn't need Byakugan to see the moment when Lee's heart stopped. Drying blood stained Neji's hands, but he held closely to Tenten's. A shadow crept over his view, and Neji found himself blinded by the creeping dark. Tired, he fell beside them both. He had no more energy to keep awake. He felt his pulse slowing down, and then he drifted into a hazing sleep, images of his old team drifting in and out of his mind. He smiled. Though he couldn't stay awake to look upon their faces, he knew that wasn't the last time he'd see them.

So, the song died, and with it, it's performer.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is alright...I guess, like I said earlier. This chapter was revised, like, three times; I'm tired of reading the same thing twelve times over (I know, I'm lazy, but I'm content that way!) The next, like, two or three cahpters are, like, my fav, so be expecting, hopefully, some GOOD cahpters next time I decide to update; yes, the pairing in the next chapters may seem slightly OOC, but...this story technically takes place about a year or so after the current manga arc...so, things happened, and at least the pairing isn't as whacky as some others out there; sorry, had to say that!**

**So, look forward to a good chapter, hopefully!**

**Reviews make rainbows appear before me, and flames are the same (I'm wierd)!**


	7. An Arrangement to Remember

**Quick Note; I originally thought to only post this chatper ALONE, but thought that was too cruel. (Originally for suspense, but hey, I'll post the other)**

**BTW: New couple in this chapter; many will disagree, but I can't do anything 'bout that...I'm not a HUGE supporter of couple, but just remember; a year or so after current manga arc remember So, fill in blankl spots with imagination...sorry if you absolutely despise couple...**

**Disclaimer-HAHA-no... 

* * *

**

**An Arrangement to Remember**

"So, is Tenten...?"

"It would seem so."

"Hm..."

Ino stood uncomfortably by Hinata, having met up with her after feeling the dramatic fall in Tenten's chakra presence.

"Shouldn't we, you know, sit vigil and honor her, or something?"

Hinata turned, her face full of nothingness, as she set her dead eyes on Ino.

"Why?"

Ino, fear overcoming her, quickly turned. She couldn't, however, hold back the slight anger boiling in her.

"You know, you really are annoying the way you have no emotion. Don't you feel sad...ever?"

"Are we supposed to? Tenten was weak; the jutsu's bonds were breaking. You saw her when I mentioned her team was among those who were pursuing us...she immediately remembered her past; something we all should have long forgotten. And she's not the only one."

Ino gulped. It was true; anyone could tell that bonds that held Tenten to her emotionless state were broken; this battle must have unhinged her completely. Ino then retorted to Hinata's latter comment.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"It's simple. I've seen they way you, and even Sakura, look while reminiscing about the old days; you remember memories, good or bad, about old teammates."

"Don't you?"

There was a pause.

"Vaguely."

Ino sighed. Hinata was so hard to get words out of...almost like Shino had been, as Ino had seen him last.

"So, who will they meet with next? Which one of us gets to show off her artistic talent, hm?"

Hinata looked up at the moon.

"I believe you've been complaining about not getting enough action lately. Would you like to finally prove yourself?"

Though Hinata didn't mean to be offensive or hurtful, the lack of emotion in her voice slightly ticked Ino. Ino mumbled under her breath, and then replied.

"Of course!"

Ino turned to walk away.

"Are you going to greet your old team?"

Ino stopped.

"You know, at first, I thought that's what I wanted. But now...I think there's someone else I'd like to fight...a true artist, whose eyes I never could fully open."

Hinata pondered this, but inquired no more.

"I do believe they need reminders of a lost art form; the element of the garden. A beautiful, yet wicked element of art that is commonly overlooked."

Ino smiled to herself at her poetic thoughts. Hinata merely turned and left, seeking out her own preparations.

Ino sighed once Hinata was gone. She knelt down, beside a bush, and plucked a tiny white flower, no bigger than one of her nails. She smiled.

"I don't recall you before. You're hidden, and undiscovered. You've been seen by many before, but always overlooked, like a piece of scenery that is unimportant. All you politely ask for is recognition; well, I'm recognizing you. Come, together we shall show the world what it has forgotten."

Smiling, she placed the flower in one of her side pockets on her waist. She'd make them, no _him_ see...

Naruto looked around him. He was alone, with no one else to back him up if he came across any serious danger. But, he felt confident. Nothing could stop him; the others could have their asses kicked for all he cared; he was here to bring Sakura home, and that was all that mattered. Of course he wanted the others home too; in fact, he wanted everyone to come home, alive and friends like they had been before. But, how the others accomplished this was their problem; he had his own to deal with.

Naruto slipped his hand into his pouch, pulling out two kunai. He threw one, landing on a tree trunk of a very thick tree. The other he stuck in his mouth, then performed Bunshin no Jutsu, sending his clones to scout the area, a kunai with each. Naruto looked on, his eyes full of fire as he leapt from branch to branch. A flicker of hope died when he suddenly felt someone's chakra die. No, not someone's; many! Naruto halted, focusing on the missing chakra. He easily recognized Kiba's and Shino's, quite a while off. Shikamaru wasn't too far away, and the somewhat unfamiliar chakra with him must be Kankuro's; Naruto never got too used to the puppeteer's perfectly controlled chakra. If he searched far enough, he found Chouji's and Sai's. So, that left...

Neji and Lee.

Naruto gulped.

_They had better not be dead_, he told himself.

Chouji sighed. Sai hadn't said a word in...When did they separate? Shikamaru was quiet when he was strategizing, but Sai was beyond quiet; he was practically mute. Even his movements made no sound. This bothered Chouji; sure, ninja's weren't supposed to make a sound, but they weren't supposed to be inhuman either.

"Sai, um..."

Sai quickly held out a finger to silence Chouji. Chouji, slightly irritated, was about to shout back when he suddenly felt what Sai must have; the drop of chakra. A moment later, Chouji identified the body...no, two bodies, that had failed. Something seemed off; like there was a third person lost in the battle, but the chakra was too unordinary for Chouji to recognize. He only assumed it was one the five.

_Which one, though?_

Sai suddenly stopped, Chouji following his movements.

"Sai?"

Sai turned to Chouji.

"I believe one is approaching us."

Chouji gulped. Who? Was it that freaky sand-chick girl? Or maybe sweet Hinata? Or even Tenten. Chouji gulped. He didn't want to really go against either of them. In fact, Chouji hated the whole idea of this mission. To fight old friends? Kill if must? This was wrong in every way. These girls had been the gossipy, friendly teammates of every guy here; who had comforted and teased them all since they were children. Chouji missed the way Sakura and Ino followed Sasuke around like a shadow, or how Tenten constantly fought to prove she was one of the best kunochi out there. Even Hinata, the shy girl, had always been there to help, heal, and support. Chouji could faintly remember Temari, the few times she came to stop by and visit with Chouji and Shikamaru.

_It must be tough on him. Poor Shikamaru..._

Then again, it was tough on all. Chouji couldn't think of one ninja not in distraught over their learning of the kunochi's betrayal.

Chouji was brought back to reality as he heard a rustle above him. Sai immediately looked up, holding a hand up, ready to give signal. Chouji nodded, and prepared for his own ninjutsu.

Sai quickly pulled out him pen and sketch pad. They weren't about to take their new opponent lightly.

"Hm. I'm quite surprised to find you two here. I wasn't exactly suspecting this. However..."

A figure quickly fell from the trees. Chouji's heart leapt into his throat. Though her back was turned, the long pony tail of blonde hair that protruded from her head gave her away. She swayed her hips outward, like she always used to do, and turned her head slightly, only just revealing her wicked smile.

"Been a while, eh, Chouji? Sai?"

Anger welled in Chouji. Anger and deep betrayal. It was none other than Ino; his dear old, boy-crazed, gibbering Ino.

"Ino, how could you!"

He couldn't hide his anger or hurt as he screamed unexpectedly at Ino. She made no reply, nor did Sai. Sai continued to stare, as though observing something strange about her.

"Well, it's a shame I have to be the one to kill you two. I was hoping to see your cold, limp bodies being brought back. Then again, this will give me satisfaction to leave the twinkle of life leave your eyes! That is..."

Ino turned, revealing her green/blue eyes, sparkling with pure corruption. No pupils, however, resided in her eyes. They were tinted, with a darker than usual color. She held up a hand, the one with the short sleeve, and with it showed four daggers, one between each finger. She smiled wickedly.

"...if you had life to begin within you, Sai."

Sai didn't move. He continued to observe, as though admiring a painting in some way. Ino ignored his silence, and continued.

"You know, we're not that different. You and I both are artists. You choose the path of a painter, with your cold hearted ink that can only show, never give. You express through the eyes, but only the eyes. Never can one feel the emotions or taste them, or even smell it. You're one dimensional. My art, however..."

She held up her other hand, the free one. Within it, she held a small white flower.

"My art can be seen with the eyes, yes, but also smelt through the nose. You can feel the warmth of the petals, smell the scent of innocence, and even taste the juices lurking within the flower. My art can supply what yours cannot; life and beauty, in tangible form that all senses can relate to."

She turned her attention away from the flower to observe Sai. His expression never changed.

"Yes, you and I are similar. You even resemble your art; only a view, nothing more. I am living; I am actual flesh with feeling. You, however, are sadly, one dimensional."

Chouji could take no more. He charged, performing his secret justu as he ran, and then rolled towards Ino. She quickly dodged, but he followed. His speed was impeccable, but she somehow always managed to dodge at the last second. But how?

"Honestly, Chouji. I thought you'd figure out your weakness by now."

As though reading his mind, she answered his puzzling thoughts.

"You take too wide of turns."

As simple as that. Naturally, being so huge did have drawbacks, including his large turns at corners. Unfortunately, Chouji had not brought his special pills. After the last catastrophe, one more use of those and he surely would die.

"Come, Sai, do not leave your partner all by himself."

Chouji turned. Sai was still standing, still and motionless as ever, watching the battle.

"Sai, what are you doing?"

Chouji turned, but a second too early.

"Chouji, Asuma-sensei taught you better than to turn you're back on your opponent."

Chouji, eyes full of fear, turned, only to come face to face with Ino, a kunai in his chest. Blood flooded from his mouth, and he looked up into her eyes. So, Ino really was corrupt. Her eyes, once full of that girlish charm, were now cold and cruel. But, for a moment, Chouji swore he saw a flicker of sadness in them. He saw, for a moment, the old Ino. This made him smile as his eyes faltered and he fell, the kunai still in him. He was going to die, yes. But, he had died looking into the eyes of his teammate. Too bad Shikamaru wasn't around to see him.

The flowers had bloomed, but the butterfly had missed them.

* * *

**OK, I think it's hinted the new couple, so...For those of you who catch on and hate, sorry! It just turned out this way...**

**Ino seems alot like Deidara, with her art speeches and the 'hm'. Actually, they all say the 'hm' and the whole theme of this story is nothing but metaphors of art and death; sorry!**

**The next chapter is my fav so far! That's saying a lot, cause I actually like it! Which is weird, 'cause I could kind of, how to say, could care less for this couple (It's not horrible, but it's not very high in my books; sorry!) It just worked out this way...hm**

**Flames, suggestions, reviews, request, whatever...all excepted!(And with open arms, too!)**


	8. The Petals Whither

**Quick Note; Fav chapter, right here! Probably because of it actually sticking to theme, with lots of angst (My 'best' style of writing) little action (My worst) and lots of metaphorical words portraining to art (I think I said that wrong...hm)**

**Disclaimer- No...**

**

* * *

**

**The Petals Wither**

Chouji fell; right before his own eyes. And yet, Sai didn't move. Not yet; not until...

"I believe the correct term is...gotcha."

Ino's eyes widened. _What? _She had watched Sai, standing coldly still before her, the entire time. Yet as she thought, a figure had appeared behind her. She watched the Sai, standing meters away, as it melted into a patch of ink. She smiled, and then turned quickly, avoiding Sai as he drove a kunai dangerously close to her side.

"Nice try, using substitution. But, I'm an Akatsuki; above that, I know your tricks. You can't fool me so easily; I don't fall for the same thing twice!"

Sai made no response as he bounced backwards, jumping off a tree and landing swiftly on a branch. He scanned the area. She had disappeared. Suddenly, a gust of wind behind him rustled his top, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I believe the correct term is..._gotcha!"_

Sai tried to twist away, but he was too slow. Ino landed a hard punch, reinforced with some of her own chakra, and sent him falling down the tree. He hit the ground with a large thud, and slowly began to rise as she seemingly floated to the earth below her.

"You know what's the best part about a beautiful bouquet? It's not just their beauty, color, and even their sweet fragrance, but their qualities. They way the work together to complement each other, a focal point flower followed closely with shades of green to give the color a flare. And then accenting colors to also help enhance the center flower. No matter how they work together, a true arrangement all goes back to its center flower; the one that keeps it all together, making sure everything ties in together. A painting, however, is a jumble of oils and smudges; no contrast, no beauty."

Sai lifted his head slightly.

"You're wrong."

Ino's smile vanished.

"What?"

"I said, you're wrong. A painting must work together; it must keep the colors in check and balance; make sure everything stays equal and balanced as far as the shapes and colors and designs go. A painting is not a jumble of splotches and ink, but a master piece of perfection; every little detail must work efficiently with one another."

Ino smirked at this foolishness. She once more pulled out four kunai, one between each finger as before.

"Sai, if only you could speak so poetic and so fluent to a human being, then maybe you yourself would almost seem human."

She laughed at her own ignorance.

"No. You are cold and heartless; you feel no pain, no regret. You don't see the hearts you break or the lies that deceive others. You merely speak as you see fitting, and care not of the consequences. That is why you can never love."

He smile vanished, and in its place, she found anger boiling in her.

"And that is why you will forever shadow my love."

With these words, Ino charged, rage controlling her body, as she led her attack on Sai. Still weak from the fall, he barely had time to dodge as she skinned his side. AS Ino stepped one step past him, he used his remaining strength to turn. Ino also turned her own body, twisting it painfully around to block from whichever attack he tried to pull. But, he didn't attack. He merely grabbed her arm, twisted it, and she felt all too well the pain that pierced her gut; pierced by her own kunai. Blood came curdling out, but so did a smile. Sai, somewhat surprised, tried to leap back, but found himself caught in her grasp. Ino looked up, smiling.

"Body Transfer no Jutsu!"

Sai went cold, his mind slowly clouding, being replaced with her own. Ino's body went limp. Sai now found himself trapped in his own mind, his own darkness.

"How does it feel, Sai? Trapped in your own true form of art; your own mind, but not at your control! I can easily kill you now, by plunging a kunai into your heart, and at the last moment leaving you to feel the pain and despair. Or, maybe I'll have you tie yourself up, left to starve. Or perhaps the torturing method of cutting off limb by limb? Which do you prefer?"

Sai made no answer as he heard his own voice echo in his head; yet, it wasn't his voice. It was Ino controlling his words. But, he stood, silent and still as ever, thinking.

Silence followed, and soon Ino found herself getting aggravated.

Just as she was about to plunge a raised kunai anywhere, no body part in particular, and a voice spoke.

"Ino, you know the one difference between a bouquet and a painting?"

Her mind froze. Talking? He was taking back control of his body? Impossible!

"Paintings can last for years and years, never losing their charm if properly cared for. It can last for your grandchildren, and even great-great grandchildren after that, to see. However, a bouquet can only last so long, and that's with the utmost of care. Bouquets need much attention, but in the end, they wither away and fall to pieces. A painting stands forever, unchanged and unmoved. That is the difference between us."

Ino felt her spirit be rushed back into her body. Sai quickly regained control over himself. Tears now welled in her eyes. She was weak and couldn't move. She was helpless to any attack of his. She merely nodded her head, causing much pain to rush to her face as she winced, and starred into his face, tears about to stream down her face.

"A-all...all I e-ever w-wanted was..."

Sai starred, his kunai held high. Ino swore she almost say a ping of pity in his dark, deep eyes.

"A-all I ever w-wanted was...w-was to see you s-smile..a g-genuine s-smile...is I-it w-wrong f-for the bouquet, th-that dies s-so much s-sooner th-than it intended to, to l-love the p-painting, that w-will last for e-eternity?"

Sai, looking down upon the blonde's face. Lowered the kunai. Ino now could definitely see the pain behind his eyes. So, the devil did feel.

"The painting will not last for eternity. Even if it does have the choice to live for so long, it never can. Accidents happen, and so does life. Soon, the painting falters and its ink begin to run, smudging and ruining it of all its beauty. The vase, full of its flowers, is not the only thing that wilts and dies. Therefore, the painting smiles upon the bouquet, to help its hurting heart."

Ino starred up into Sai's eyes and his face. A smile hit her face and her eyes slowly closed as the kunai plunged into her back. She felt something warm close in around her, and the kunai push forward even more. She opened her eyes slightly, only to see Sai pressed against her chest, the kunai reaching deep within her chest to reach his own.

_I see...the painting and the flowers shall melt away together..._

Ino, on the edge of life and death, smiled. She had seen the only thing she had ever wanted to see.

The smile of the one she loved who she was certain could never love back.

A small flower dropped from her hands, blood staining its white petals from the blood that trickled down her palm. It fell onto the grass, beside the two bodies, wrapped warmly beside each other. They had conveniently fallen between the trees, near a patch of flowers unnoticed by everyone and anyone; a patch of small ,white, unnamed flowers. The flower that fell from her hand suddenly was dyed with a new liquid; ink. The black liquid poured slowly out from an open bottle, spilling from the shinobi's pocket. The flower, dyed with red and black, stayed still, peacefully besides the two dying figures. Yes, life had been cruel on both of them, the ninja and the flower. Ignored and forgotten, their feelings unnoticed by the world. But, the world's blindness no longer mattered. They were all together at last. Only a few meters away sat another friend, also happy to have died with a smile on his mind. Ino's eyes, slightly opened, showed the blue/green tint, with her pupils properly restored, and a wide grin upon her face. She had finally seen that longing look.

The petals fell, one by one, until only a stem stained by blood remained.

* * *

**Ha! How many people saw that coming? crickets hm...**

**I lvoed this chapter...for some really odd reason, but I don't think many will appreciate the couple...sorry! **

**For those of you who think you see a pattern (introduce Akatsuki, kill off one partner, kill next two next chapter) You're being warned now...the pattern ends here! HA! Try to guess the ending, 'cause it's a shocker!**

**Anyway, reviews, flames, crititicizizezes -(Misplet on purpose!)- and anything else...(everything BUT threats; those are scary...)...I'm perfectly okay with! so, whatever floats your boat...or sinks it...hm...**


	9. Interlude of Cat and Mouse

**Quick Note: IIEEE!!! I meant to update this, like, Wednseday, but...I blame school...yeah...anyway, I finally got this chapter up! Reminder; pattern died, so this chapter mgiht seem...boring...possibly short, too...hm**

**Disclaimer; I'm serious, one day I'll think of somethnig funny to put here...no 

* * *

****An Interlude of Cat and Mouse**

"Ino..."

The blonde's name was a light breath on her lips as Sakura mouthed them. Her best friend, since they had been small children, was gone now. Sakura sighed, remembering the old days with her and Ino; or, she would have, had she remembered. Those memories were like blanks; just clouds in the middle of her mind. How she even knew Ino and her had been friends as children was still an unsolved mystery to Sakura; she just knew it. Sakura often wondered if she'd feel a slight remorse or sadness for the past she didn't remember if she suddenly _did_ remember it. But, Sakura never could unleash that part of her mind, so, she stayed clear of it.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned. Temari stood beside her, in the small clearing that was the entrance to the cave.

"So, you know, too?"

Temari nodded.

"They're stronger than we thought, taking out both Tenten and Ino."

"And you're surprised?"

Temari eyes widened as her pupils shrank; behind her was the unforgettable, cold voice of Hinata. Sakura was used to Hinata's voice, and even her silent creeping; but, it was this strange comment that stirred her.

"What do you mean exactly, Hinata?"

Hinata gazed past Temari, even past Sakura. Her eyes were distant, set towards the sky and its blazing sun. What went on behind those eyes, in that dark and clouded mind, Sakura had no idea.

"Tenten was the most emotional unbalanced of us all. Her mind was unveiling, and her memories were returning. She _felt, _something none of should. Strong in physique, yes, but weak in mind. Ino, however, was disrupted by anger and rage, which seemingly was what blinded her. She wasn't strong to begin with, either."

Sakura felt anger boil inside of her; Ino was plenty strong. But, Hinata wasn't one Sakura wanted to fight right now. She simply ignored the last comment.

"So, what do we do about this threat? They're much stronger than expected, considering we _are_ Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded at this as Hinata thought deeply on Temari's comment.

"Yes, I do believe it's been insulting to die at their hands, and so quickly too. I believe our comrades never got the chance to show their true strength. Therefore, I think we should hold back no further. Sakura, I think we should show our true potential."

Sakura gulped at this proposition. _True potential? Did she mean...?_

"Are you proposing we unleash all of our chakra? As in lifting the seal?"

Hinata merely nodded; Temari stifled a shiver. Sakura, unable to argue, merely agreed.

"Very well. We'll lift the seals."

Hinata vanished. Temari starred at Sakura, looking for reassurance, but Sakura merely looked away. Temari left soon after. Once Sakura was fully alone, she unbuttoned the first button of her blouse, revealing black symbols above her heart. A kanji symbol, _Art, _surrounded by smaller symbols and a circle. Sakura sighed and ungloved her right hand, then covered the seal. She muttered some words, inserted chakra, and bit her lip as a small shot of pain shot towards the seal as it glowed for a moment, then vanished. Sakura sighed once it was all done, and stood still ,embracing the rushing feel of chakra, overflowing her organs and muscles. Sakura smiled; now it was time to get serious.

Hinata did not falter nor stagger once her identical seal was removed. She merely dawned her coat on once more and looked up into the sky; it was awhile past noon. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ino's last words to her flooded into her mind.

_"What do you mean exactly?"_

_"It's simple. I've seen they way you, and even Sakura, look while reminiscing about the old days; you remember memories, good or bad, about old teammates."_

_"Don't you?"_

_There had been a pause._

_"Vaguely."_

Hinata opened her eyes, glaring at the sky once more. _Vaguely. _Those had been her words. Too true they were; Hinata barely remembered a thing. Though, what she did remember, she remembered vividly, as though it was the day before or so. That memory...those faces...a single word lost on her lips...

"K..."

What was she trying to say? A name? A place? An object that once had importance? Whatever it was, its name was funny, and Hinata didn't enjoy saying it, like acid in her mouth. She shut her lips tight as she began to walk forward, her Byakugan activated. She wondered silently to herself what would happen when her opponents were revealed. Would memories flood back to her? A small part of her leapt at the thought. She stopped at this feeling; _excitement? Eagerness? _Whatever it had been, she didn't like it, therefore ignored it and continued walking. However, she did curiously wonder what would happen if seeing familiar faces _would _trigger old memories and emotions. But, this dangling piece of hope, if Hinata could call it that, wasn't a fantasy she would waste her time on. She soon blocked all thoughts from her mind, concentrating on her surroundings. But, as hard as she tried, that single word kept floating into her mind.

_K..._

Hinata stopped once more, turning. Motion was a while off, but none the less it was there. She turned and began to silently stalk swiftly towards the movement. She was ready to see whether or not memories would return, or if she'd feel no difference whatsoever...like always...

He was losing his breath. _Damn it, Temari, where are you? _Kankuro was agitated now. More than half the day was gone, and all he'd done was run. He'd felt chakra drop three times now, but even that he wasn't sure he counted right. The forest was getting still; too still. He hadn't seen a bird in hours, and he hadn't heard one since the very early morning. Shikamaru must have noticed how tense Kankuro was, for he quickly responded.

"I think we're reaching someone; I feel chakra up ahead."

Kankuro's heart stopped for a moment, and then started at the same time as Kankuro's disgruntled reply.

"Hai."

Kankuro clenched his teeth.

_Temari..._

"Oi, Shino, we need to hurry!"

Shino leapt up to join Kiba on a branch.

"They're not going anywhere. We might as well save energy, Kiba. Besides, unlike you, I don't have a five foot dog to ride."

Kiba ignored Shino, only turning to begin racing forward once more. Shino merely sighed as Kiba vanished forward. He had been rushing all day; it was a wonder he still had energy. Then again, Kiba wasn't thinking about energy, body limits, or pain. He was thinking about...

"Kiba, let's stop for a moment."

Kiba jolted around.

"Are you mad? We need to hurry up and catch..."

"...Kiba, you're going to exhaust yourself, and then only I will be left to fight _whoever_ we find. Besides, they aren't going anywhere. They know if they try to flee, we'll merely follow. That's why they're taking us head on."

Kiba grunted, but obeyed none the less; arguing with Shino was futile. He had learned that in the early weeks of being assigned to his team, with Shino and...

A pain hit Kiba. He looked away, hiding the shock in his eyes from Shino. Shino noticed, but he said nothing. No point in making him suffer more than he had to. They were silent as they sat, resting and nibbling on the small portion of food they had brought along. They just sat, quietly, thinking...

Temari was drifting smoothly along on her fan. The 'stars' were no more. Her fan was now black, with three red clouds printed on them to replace them. She floated barely an inch above tree tops, scanning the ground beneath her. She had yet to catch onto the trail of chakra. Just as she slouched and began to drift off to sleep from boredom, she caught a trail. Fresh, too. A snicker sounded from her wide grin, and she sat bolt upright.

"Ah, it seems I've hit the correct trail, too. I don't think I could _ever_ forget these two chakras."

Temari smiled as the fan picked up speed. She knew that at the end of this trail, she would find to male shinobi; both lazy and childish in their own way. They needed to learn a lesson, one that might just have saved them. Temari smiled; this was her chance to reunite and catch up. Of course, what were reunions without a dance to celebrate?

The Ballet was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: OK, yeah this chapter is knid of boring...to break pattern, I aded it in, also to kind of show what -(_most_)- everyone else was doing...hm...**

**Ooooh...I added new twist!!! The seal is, well...just an addition for just that; twist...but, is very important in next battle-(s)-...at least the next one, but anyway...**

**Oooh...try to guess that "K" word! I dare yeah! No one's gonna get it! HA! OK, someone probably will...**

**I didn't care too much for this chapter, I still think it's kinda boring, but I do like the upcomnig chapters...anyway, flame, review, comment; anyhting and EVERYTHING is welcome!!! And appreciated dearly...**


	10. Introductory Waltz

**Quick Note: Slightly better chapter than last...I guess...Revised quickly at, what, 11:40 at night, so it's not GREAT but it's, I guess, readable...**

**Fisclaimer: no, no, no, no, no...no...**

**

* * *

**

**The Introductory Waltz**

_Crack!_

She looked intensely at the cup, and the large crack running up the side of it. His eyebrow twitched. She quickly reached in her drawer, pulling out several gambling tickets, and then clips of the newspapers.

_Shit!_

She had won. Unfortunately, the wins were huge; bit enough to pay off, maybe, half her debts! She clenched her teeth. This was _very _bad.

"SHIZUNE!"

Shizune came sprinting in at her master's call. Tsunade was pacing frantically around her office, her hand held up to her chin.

"Any report from the Akatsuki Retrieval team?"

Shizune shook her head.

"None, ma'am. They've yet to be heard of."

Shizune was startled as Tsunade crashed her fist down onto her desk, splitting it into two.

"I want an immediate back-up team assembled, _now! _I want several medic nin, and only the fastest! Make them Jounin, and no less! I want them gone in ten minutes; no later! I also want you to accompany them, and I want you to reach the Akatsuki Retrieval team before sunset, and I want an immediate report!"

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked out her window, starring at the slightly falling sun. Could they really make it in time? Her fingers subconsciously stroked the tickets in her hand, running up and down the numbers as though she could feel them, imprinted on the piece of paper when in truth they were just as flat as everything else of that slip.

"_Very..._"

Kiba twiddled with his fingers, waiting for Shino to finish his small portioned meal. When Shino finally finished, he stood up, and walked forward calmly. Kiba nearly jumped up and tripped, but caught his balance at the last moment.

"Kiba…"

"Hm?"

Kiba answered quickly; almost too quickly. He was jumpy and nervous, and it showed.

"Calm down."

At these words, Kiba felt his heart immediately drop into slow, steady beat. He took a deep inhale and let out an exhale to match, then looked up at Shino, nodding to signal he was ready. Shino gave him one last skeptic look, and then turned to begin forward once more. Kiba took one step, only to feel the nerves flood back. He quickly inhaled and exhaled once more, repeating the process until he was once more calm, then cleared his mind. He turned to Akamaru, who sat lazily on the ground.

"Up, boy."

_"When will we meet Hinata-san?"_

The nerves, along with a hole in his stomach, formed once more and Kiba froze at Akamaru's words. Akamaru never did quite understand Hinata's leave, and Kiba never had the heart to tell in full detail what exactly had gone down. Shino felt that something was wrong, and turned back at his partner. By the look of horror and discomfort, Shino knew exactly what had startled Kiba' Akamaru had finally asked. Kiba had often confronted Shino on the matter, and Shino knew that Kiba never had the heart to break it to his loyal companion. Shino, unable to waste time, quickly broke the moment.

"Kiba, Akamaru; we need to hurry, and now."

Akamaru seemingly shrugged and rose, following Shino. Kiba wanted to give Shino a 'thanks' thumbs up, but had no energy to do so. He merely followed slowly behind the two, holding in his thoughts. He fidgeted as they began to sprint once more across the trees. Kiba then looked down, sighing inwardly,

and answered his loyal friend, though he'd never get a chance to hear it.

_Soon, I hope…_

"Kankuro, we're approaching _them_."

Kankuro just nodded as he and Shikamaru continued skipping from tree to tree. Thoughts were overcoming him, and he tried to shake them away, but was unsuccessful.

_"Kankuro, you dumbass! That's not how you do it!"_

_"Kankuro, help Gaara!"_

_"Kankuro, are you ready?"_

His sister's voice kept floating into his mind, saying a thousand things at once until they all blended into one phrase being said by a million of the same voices; _"Kankuro, come on! We've got to hurry, Kankuro!"_

_Yeah, we do._

"Kankuro, we're here!"

Kankuro looked up. A large clearing was right ahead. There was no dramatic entrance for their Akatsuki opponent; she stood in the middle of the field, hands on her hip, and a smirk curling on her face.

"Took you long enough, I suppose, eh, crybaby?"

Kankuro didn't feel sad or angry or even excited; he felt nothing. A cold emotionless state overtook him, and he felt as though death's cold fingers were now wrapped around his neck, cutting off air.

"Oh, brother, I hadn't seen you there!"

Her voice had that ring of sarcasms to it, but Kankuro couldn't focus. His eyes were blurring, and his head felt like it was being drilled into the ground. He just stood still with horror.

Shikamaru, whoever, already had two kunai pulled out. This was a mission, and he wasn't willing to fail.

The Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at this. Her blonde pony-tails hadn't changed from the last time they'd met. Her fan was black with red clouds now, but none the less it was that same iron fan that always followed her wherever she had gone. Her outfit, bearing the same pattern as her fan, still resembled that strange style of hers. It was still the same Temari, just coated in a new darkness which blocked the true her from shining.

Kankuro closed his eyes.

_"Kankuro, come on! We've got to hurry, Kankuro!"_

Kankuro sighed, pulled out his two scrolls, for one was still in repairs from an earlier mission, and unrolled them.

"Crow! Black Ant!"

The two puppets appeared, chattering as they did so. Temari smiled.

"So, my _dear _brother decided to take out his puppets this early? Hm, you realize _dear brother_, that I know those puppets almost as well as you. I know their weaknesses, their strengths, and even how you manipulate them to a degree. You're technique is practically useless against me."

Kankuro closed his eyes in concentration.

_That may be so, Temari, but..._

He moved his left pointer finger, and then his right pinky, followed by the right thumb. His quick movements, blindly guided, were swift as both his puppets came forward towards Temari. She leapt back, slightly startled at his lack of sight yet still ability to come even near her.

_...People don't stay unchanged in a year._

His eyes opened, brimming with the fire of battle and fury. He was now moving four, five, six fingers at once, twisting the puppets through the air. Shikamaru stood back, examining the situation and thinking of the best time to attack.

Temari leapt back onto her fan, flying upwards and scanning the ground, dodging the flying puppets. She scrunched her face up, thinking hard.

_The seal is lifted. If I wanted, I could...but, that's such a waist...then again, Sakura did warn us not to take any of them lightly, so...I suppose I'll use that...or maybe..._

Temari snickered, and Kankuro's nose wrinkled in disgust at the wicked sound.

"Brother, you know what I find is true art?"

Kankuro felt memories flood through him; the last time he'd ever heard words spoken like this, about art, were from those Akatsuki, those damned Akatsuki, who had captured Gaara. The same Akatsuki who had then captured Temari. Was everyone around him to be just captured and killed before his eyes? Was he to forever stand still, watching those around him despair, being ignored? Was he to forever watch those he cared about, those he loved, be swept before his eyes into darkness? He clenched his fists. No. He wouldn't watch another one he loved be swept away into the darkness that is death. No one would go down that road if he had a say in it.

"I find art a perfect movement; something that hits every note, every step, perfectly. I enjoy the beginning, the middle, and the end. It is neither quick nor long; perfect length for beauty that would be ruined if it went any further or was any shorter; it must be _perfect_. Like...dance."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Dance?"

"Yes. The chemistry and vibe given off by two partners as they dance to heart's content, soaring with movements as graceful as the wind. That is art. Something that must be taken in for every second of its short life. A dance is art at its truest."

Temari's eyes widened as a shadowy figure appeared from behind her; 'Crow'.

"I disagree, Temari. I think art is something carved perfectly, with proportions to match the real thing; something that moves fluently and lasts as long as the creator intends it to, or until it serves no more purpose. I think...puppets are a perfect form of art."

Crow soared down, needles pointed out, as Temari flew instantly out of the way.

"Shoe, we'll play this game, shall we? Dear brother, had I known you were so _left footed! _I'm sure I can still manage some beauty out of you, however. But,"

Temari turned to Shikamaru, who was preparing for his own jutsu.

"Dancers dance in two, not three. You'll have to wait your turn. Don't worry; I never keep old _friends_ waiting for _too _long!"

Wind surrounded Shikamaru, taking the breath from him. A cyclone now held him down on his knees; he couldn't move, barely even breath. _What's this? She didn't even wave her fan, or perform a jutsu! It just automatically came; like Gaara's sand shield! How can she do this? What amount of chakra does she possess to perform such a high level defense?_

He began to cough; he needed more air. His eyes filled with water at the pressure; he tried to look up. Temari was blasting wave after wave of wind at Kankuro, who wasn't fairing very well at all. Each hit she made took more and more breath out of him. _Damn..._

The Ballerina settled her cold gaze on her lone partner; the puppet.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...glad that's over...this chapter is okay, but...I really like the next chapter...probably another of my favorites, even though it might be a bit wordy or confusing, but still...I likey ity!!!**

**The Kiba/Shino moment was revised, like, a BUNCH of times...the last line, or the poetic staement thingy, also was revised A LOT...**

**Oooh, I brought up Tsunade!!! Yeah, I needed to add that for, like, further development...it, I don't know, seemed a bit off tone; like, it almsot seemed humorsous, in my standards of course, compared to the angstyness of everythnig else...hm...**

**Anyway, I'll update later this weekend, knowing me...sory for boring chapters this time!**

**Reviews are approved; flames, too...comments, sugestions, requests, anything...I adoresies themsies!!! (Sorry for bad grammar again!)**


	11. The Ballerina and the Puppet

**Quick Note; Yeah! Thank you so much for reviews! I'm so thankful!**

**Had to say that...**

**This next chapter is, as I said, one of my favoriter chapters, but that doesn't mean it's good...it's a bit confusing, maybe, at points, so if it is, just leave a review and I'll try to upgrade it, later, to where it isn't so...confusing...**

**Disclaimer-No**

**

* * *

**

**The Puppet and the Ballerina**

Kankuro stared in strict disbelief at Shikamaru, now pinned down on his knees and hands due to a circling wind cycle that refused to let him budge. Kankuro turned, eyes wide, to his sister; the vicious hatred flaring like flames in her pupil less eyes, showing how much she was enjoying the fear and pain and excitement from this battle. Kankuro gritted his teeth together; she was more powerful now than she had ever hoped to be.

Those words from so long ago still lingered in his mind.

"_Kankuro, come on! We've got to hurry, Kankuro!"_

Unfortunately, it was not the same words, nor playful tone, that was spoken from her mouth.

"Brother, you ever wonder what separates a puppet and a ballerina. And don't give me this crap one is human, one is wood. I mean the way they move and live, on equal terms if appearance was no factor."

Kankuro didn't reply. He was doing something he normally didn't; strategizing. This was more of his temporary partner's thing than his, but it was exactly what Kankuro needed right now. Kankuro, barely listening to his sister, tried to scan the area with his eyes, without catching her attention that is.

"The difference, brother, is their freedoms; their power."

Kankuro looked up at her at these words; _freedoms? Powers? What the hell, Temari?_

"A puppet attached to strings, both of thread and chakra, and controlled by the beholder. Not to mention their coldness; no emotions, no life. They are an empty casement, to be controlled by the one pulling the strings from the shadows. They never can move freely as they wish; they always remain forever bound to those lightweight chains which hold them against their will. And even their few movements are stiff and hold no true meaning behind them."

Kankuro's attention was fully at his sister; his plan was slowly forming in his mind; now, he just had to wait for the right moment to...

"But, a ballerina...they are free! Like the wind, they can take whichever course inspires them the most! They are flesh and life, with emotions that show through their flexible movements, twisting with _their _will, not the will of a puppeteer. They can move, can cry, and _feel._ They show these emotions through dance, a dance which they created, which _they _dance. There are no strings to hold them back, restraining their limitations. They are free, like the boundless wind which, like the dancer, moves freely."

Kankuro scoffed; a serious flaw came into his mind.

"You see, that is the same difference in us, _dear _brother. You are like the puppet, unable to move freely. You are held back by your conscience. You cannot kill me because deep down, those strings of never ending love for your _dear old sister,_" She spat the words, ripping a small hole in Kankuro's heart at the same time, and continued. "They hold you back from your true potential; the potential that could kill me. You're held back by fear; that's why you've yet to join the greats in puppet master. Many wonder why you aren't the next greatest puppet master, and here is the answer. Chiyo-_baasama," _Temari cackled at the words, adding a spiteful twist to the name, "was great because she destroyed the bonds of love for Suna; her loyalty left her once her grandson did the same. And look how he turned out; the most powerful puppet master; he _himself _a puppet! And with releasing all emotions and feelings, he became great. But you, _dear brother_, still hold on to a human heart. You are already a puppet, so why keep those painful strings attached any longer? Cut yourself from them, take out that flesh beating heart, and replace yourself with that of a puppet, where you feel no pain and no limitations. You are weak minded, and afraid to take the risk."

"You're wrong, Temari."

Temari, showing no surprise rather than a mere rise of one eyebrow, watched her brother curiously as he rose from his knees to his feet, fist clenched tightly.

"I am not afraid to take the risk, or to wield the power as you say. True, I hold myself back from being the greatest of my generation, but not for the reasons you state. I do not break down those walls, cut those strings, because I fear becoming _inhuman_.

Temari was taken back as she met with her brother's fierce glare. He now held the same eyes full of spite that she did. She smiled. _Finally..._

"This brings me back to my statement; you are the weak, simple-minded puppet, afraid to move without console from your master. I, however, am the dancer. I move at my own free will; I dance to my own tune, to my own routine. I do not follow my master, but I _am_ my master. I know what it feels to dance with passion and dance with fire in my heart. You are a puppet, and should not possess a heart, and yet you do. You aren't a true puppet, so you cannot possess the true powers of the puppet. I, though, can possess the powers of the ever vibrant dance, and therefore, I can reach beyond my limits and reach far beyond, for I am held back by no strings. Furthermore..."

"...We all have limitations, Temari."

She stopped, midsentence, and turned to her brother.

"You speak, saying how I am human yet bound like a puppet, and therefore should embrace what I was meant to be, and give up my human half to better myself as a full-fledged puppet. You say I can feel no emotions, only fear, which holds this human heart of mine back. Yet, you speak of yourself as the dancer, who is in full-flesh a human, without limitations. You are wrong. All humans have limitations, just like puppets. No matter how high the dancer leaps, or how far and long they endure, _everyone _has a limit; you are no exception. No matter how hard you push yourself, you will forever be just shy of that goal, that true desire of ultimate power. Temari, the puppet may have strings to hold him back, but the ballerina has the natural weakness of mankind which keeps her from forever reaching perfection."

Temari now was near snarling at him. His words were full of wisdom far beyond his goofy, irritated self. Shikamaru, barely able to hear of the wind that blinded his eyes, could tell that Kankuro had grown; he had finally awakened from shock and found it deep within him the strength needed to defeat her. He had cut the strings.

Temari quickly recovered from her shock, and smiled. This brought a deep frown upon Kankuro's face.

"Brother, what you speak of is true; the ballerina will never reach her ultimate goal. _But, _She still can go farther, and does so, than the puppet. Therefore, _dear brother, _this rant concludes; the discussion ends. Your views on art were interesting, but now, this debate must close. The curtain has fallen, and the puppet strings have been set away. Now, it is the dancer's turn to take to the stage."

With her last words, she swung her fan, and backed by outside forces of winds, three major blows hit into Kankuro, sending him backwards.

_Damn..._

The last hit made Kankuro falter onto his knees.

"_Dear _brother, did you really expect to defeat me? If you haven't realized, my last attacks haven't just hit you physically on the outside, but inside you as well. One more blast and I can collapse your lungs."

Kankuro's pupils shrank as his eyes widened. _What did she just say? My lungs?_

He looked up at his insane sister, cackling madly at his reaction. So, this was his final performance. The last show of this puppet master; a final showdown between his own blood kin. No, she was no longer his sister. She was something else; he knew she wasn't the old Temari from the way she spoke to him, with that spiteful words; _dear brother. _She never called him that. The sand sibs hardly ever acknowledged themselves as siblings; it was always _Kankuro, _or_ Temari, _and _Gaara _or _Kazekage. _Never _dear brother_.

What was worse, her eyes. They had no pupils, no life. Only lingering malice and a blur of blue that once had been her eye's light color that brought life. Now, it only made her seem more like a doll, or painting; a puppet to the darkness that pulled strings from behind those cold eyes.

Kankuro grinded his teeth, cursing underneath his breath. He looked up at his sister. She was distracted; now was his chance. Low on chakra, he'd perform his final move, here and now.

"Black Ant!"

Temari's face lost all color as the figure 'Black Ant' appeared. In her last attempt for safety, she swung her fan, quickly and not aimed, but hard nonetheless. It was a race to see who could take which one down first. Kankuro won as 'Black Ant' closed in around her. _Damn! How'd I get so careless?_

She closed her eyes, cursing like mad as she awaited the piercing metal that was the inward makings of 'Crow'. However, no sharp pain ever came. She opened one eye slowly at first, then both.

"What?"

Sunlight crept in as the puppet opened. She immediately looked at the fallen figure of black that was her brother. His face was starring painfully up at hers. But, not painful as in the pain that was piercing him as his lungs had, as Temari had promised, collapsed, but at the sickening thought that he almost killed his sister. Temari; his best friend until the end. The girl who had helped cope him through the traumatizing years of his childhood with Gaara, the demon brother. The sister who had encouraged him to become better, to be the best puppet master in all of Suna. The sister who had told him not to worry when she left with the others on that mission that she never returned from.

Her eyes and fists were shaking with anger. Her teeth were barred. Kankuro smiled; _good look for you, Temari..._

"WHY? Why'd you stop?"

"Y-you want t-to know why?"

Temari gasped at his words; full of anger themselves, but not anger at her. No, anger at who? Shikamaru? Akatsuki? Himself?

"Y-you really w-want to know?"

Yes, himself.

"B-because y-you're my sister, a-and I'm n-not a monster, though I-I m-might as w-well be one a-after this! B-because I c-can't bring myself to k-kill you. B-because deep d-down, y-you're still T-temari...y-you're still T-temari even i-if you w-won't admit it."

Tears now stained his cheeks, ruining his face paint. Temari was perplexed; what was wrong with him? Had he not gone through the emotional training which was ideal for all ninjas? Had he not given a care all those years if Gaara died or not? Since when did Kankuro grow so soft?

"Y-you speak of m-me as a p-puppet, who n-never could c-cut those strings th-that-" Blood drizzled down his mouth, causing him to stutter violently as he spoke his words quickly, "-that held m-me back. W-well, I-I've c-cut them, only t-to find that th-those very str-strings are wh-what kept me st-standing, m-moving...k-kept me g-going. N-now they're c-cut, and I c-can't stand. Y-you're right; I'm n-not a puppet. I c-can't surpass my l-limitations with ease, sh-showing no emotion as I c-cut down those I f-fought so hard t-to protect...I'm not a p-puppet that st-stands with n-no emotion...I'm human...n-nothing more..."

Temari's face read no emotion; she was watching him intently, hanging on to every word he spoke, and trying to gather the meaning of these words.

"S-so, I h-have emotions, a-and they won't let m-me kill you. Because you _are_ my s-sister, and you _are_ the l-last person I'd ever imagine h-harming...you a-and Gaara..."

Kankuro clutched his chest. Only a little longer until...

"S-so I r-refuse to die; n-not yet! B-because I-I r-refuse to d-die until I-I hear you s-say my name! I-I ref-fuse to die before hearing th-the one word I h-haven't heard y-you say in over a y-year...b-because I-I know y-you're still in there, and th-the real y-you never called me th-this 'dear brother' cr-crap. I...I only...I..." His shouting fit of rage faltered, and his last words were like whispers.

"...Kankuro..."

The words weren't hard to produce; she said them with such little emotion. Almost spat them out; just plainly spoke them like any other word. Yet, to him; to Kankuro. He saw them as though they were the acceptance. The words that granted him his internal sleep. The words that coaxed him to close his eyes. That simple word; his own name, but from her own mouth. He knew she only said them from pity, that or to just shut the fool up, but it didn't matter. She had said them, and now he could move on peacefully.

A blonde figure appeared before him in his mind, smiling that same sadistic smile as always, hand on her hip. But, she was normal; no black coat with red clouds. It was her, in her normal attire, with her normal fan that she leaned against. He looked up in awe at her, glowing in the darkness that was now his mind.

"_Kankuro, come on! We've got to hurry, Kankuro!"_

Kankuro smiled.

_Sorry, Gaara. I couldn't save her. Too bad...I wouldn't exactly call that my best performance, or even a decent dance. But, I'm satisfied; I got to see her. Sorry sis...sorry Temari..._

Kankuro rose, and looking at the figure before him, he said in the same, mischievous smile with his winking eyes as always.

_"I'm coming, Temari!"_

Temari made no movements.

The wind collapsed, and Shikamaru stared in horror, first at the blonde, then at the collapsed puppeteer.

The puppet, who refused to let go of the one part of him that was human, now crumbled as his strings were cut.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter...To be honest, of the two that battle Temari -(It's no surprise or spoiler if I say it)- Kanky is my fav! That, unfortuanetly, just tells you the next chapters(s) won't be great...Once again, sorry if this chapter came out confusing...it might take several re-readings to fully understand...MIGHT...then again, I wouldn't know exactly because, well, I wrote it and therefore it doesn't seem as confusing to me as it might to you all, so...sorry!**

**Reviews are loved, flames are excepted...critisms are REALLY nice...m'kay...**


	12. Pas de Deux

**Quick Note; OK, second update for today...the next update I'll TRY to get out, hopefully, during the week, like on a Wednseday, but it msot likely will be Friday knowing me...and a very, VERY late Friday too...**

**This chap is alright...kind of, hm, I want to say this chapter is important to the plot, but then it's also kind of...boring(?) I don't know what I'm saying...you decide...**

**Disclaimer-Okay, 12 chapters later and I've yet to come up with somethnig creative here...no... 

* * *

**

**Pas de Duex**

She was powerful, not to be underestimated. Shikamaru couldn't, for the life of him, remember her ever being so powerful that she was able to, without words, seals, or even her fan, command whirlwinds to hold him down. And because of that unique new power of hers, Kankuro had fallen before his own eyes. Shikamaru turned and starred with wide eyes at the fallen comrade. True, Shikamaru had barely known him, but he'd known him nonetheless. Kankuro; one of the best, if not the, puppeteer of his time; said to be the next greatest after Chiyo-baasama and Sasori. But, now he'd never be called that again; he'd fade into the background of people's minds, going from hero to legend to mystery to forgotten.

Shikamaru knew how Kankuro must have felt in his final moments. Sure, he might feel a bit of pain or betrayal, but mostly...mostly he'd feel satisfied. Satisfied that he had died by the hands of the one person he'd die by. Anyone else would have been disgraceful; a joke on his title of Suna Jounin. But no...dying by her twisted, tanned hand was the befitting end. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a silent moment to honor the fallen Jounin; Suna would miss him.

"Well, well, crybaby. Looks like it's just you and me."

Shikamaru opened his eyes, rage building inside of him. He turned to look at Temari, unscathed by her previous battle. She seemed to not care, even after her own brother had just died. Shikamaru clenched his fist; she wasn't human anymore. She was a hollow shell, possessed by darkness; moved by the wind. She no longer held any emotions other than spite and hatred; but, that was fine. Shikamaru felt and heard his knuckles crack under the pressure; he'd bring back those emotions, one way or another.

"As much fun as watching you stand there, I'm a girl who prefers to move, and show off flexibility. You, however, are still in movements, and stiff. This isn't a dance match in heaven, but it'll do for this dance."

Shikamaru watched as she once more unleashed her fan, sending three monstrous waves towards him. He was ready, though. The first he dodged easily, leaping far to the side; the second caught him however, sending him backwards. As he began to reach a tree, he quickly switched positions to land on his feet and bounce forward, hiding behind another tree as the third wave passed by him.

"Nice try, but you're forgetting the strength of my winds."

It was a second before Shikamaru remembered.

_Crap!_

Temari sent a wave larger than any before, crashing and slicing trees down like a knife to butter. A huge area, cleared down to trunks, now stood before her. Somewhere underneath the rubble of fallen trees lied Shikamaru, she thought cynically to herself. She turned around, only to nearly trip over something. She scolded as she stumbled back.

_What? _

It was Kankuro. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him, but now she looked down at him, or more so his back. His head was face down, so she rolled him over with her foot, his face now looking up. His eyes, beady and black, were closed, the eye liner appearing thicker than it really was. His mouth, though, was smiling one of his twisted smiles. He looked like he always had, when he would close both eyes, or just one, and smile, that reassuring, confident smile. Confident; the lazy-ass had too much confidence, Temari thought.

Her smile faded. She didn't know why, but it did. She looked down at his body, no expression showing on her face. So...this was her brother? Up close after over a year apart, and this was what he looked like? No different than before; still looked the most like dad. Something shot up her throat; pain? No, that couldn't be it.

She looked up, and her eyes widened. Standing before her, for a split second, was her brother, Kankuro. But, he wasn't alone. Gaara was there, too. And their father, the late Kazekage, and their mother. Temari began to identify them all; she even saw Chiyo-baasama. What were these many figures, all old friends and acquaintances, doing before her? But, they lasted only a second, and then faded.

Something flew into Temari's eye, and she quickly whipped it away.

"You're not crying, are you?"

Temari froze in realization.

"You know, it's not good for one to turn their back on their partner, especially in only the middle of the dance."

Temari turned, first slowly and then quickly, and as she did, she heard him shout those words;

"Shadow Imitation no jutsu!"

Temari froze, cursing slightly under her breath.

"Chouji? Sai?"

Naruto looked around; as quickly as the ones before them, chakra had dropped, and Naruto found himself stopped, feeling slightly dizzy at the thought. Another wave of pain hit him as, once again, another familiar sent of chakra died.

"Kankuro?"

A tear hit Naruto. They were all dead; dead, as in gone. As in they'd never look at Naruto again. As in Sai would never make some snide comment about Naruto and his 'parts'. As in Chouji would never offer Naruto some of his chips, or happily agree to eat ramen with him. As in Kankuro would never...

Naruto stopped. He hadn't even known Kankuro very well. In fact, he didn't know him pretty much at all. That hurt even more than knowing him; the fact he never got the chance to actually meet Kankuro. He grinded his teeth together.

He didn't like the way this was turning out at all. The only ones left were himself, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. But, Shikamaru's chakra was flaming, so he must be in trouble, or in a battle. Naruto looked in the direction of Shikamaru's chakra. Should he go help his comrade? Should he give up his own chase that was leading to nowhere and help Shikamaru battle whoever it was he was battling? Naruto took one step in that direction then stopped.

_"Don't you dare, Naruto."_

Naruto turned around. No one was there; it was inside his own head. It was a voice; who's? Shikamaru's perhaps?

_"You have to go forth and find your own battle. Shikamaru is smart; he'll survive. The same can't be said about you, though."_

Naruto gulped; it was his own voice. Realization sunk in. He was right. He had to continue on. Naruto nodded his head, and with that, began to turn and head the way he had been going.

_Shikamaru, you'd better not..._

"Clever, I'll give you that much."

Shikamaru and Temari both smiled, despite the situation. Temari, after a silent moment, began to laugh.

"Seriously, Temari, after one loss of focus, you'd think you'd learn!"

Shikamaru watched as Temari spoke to herself, until she turned to him.

"Well, I guess we all have off days; mine just happened to be today. Pity, I'm normally never like this, but..."

She trailed off. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, then remembered his situation and began to walk towards Temari, his movements being reflected by herself. He was slightly ticked that, even in her position, she was smiling as though she had won. Sweat rolled down his temples; something wasn't right.

"It seems this isn't my dance. Then again, I never was a slow dancing-type. What do you say we pick up the pace, eh? I'm dying to see your actual moves!"

Shikamaru froze in horror as, like before, without even moving wind circled around the two. Still, she was trapped in his jutsu, but how? How could she still command wind?

How could she still smile as though she had won, when they had barely even started?

"I bet you're wondering, aren't you? Your genius mind can't comprehend my trump card, can it? Let me show you, if you please."

Shikamaru starred with even more disbelief as the wind began to move his limbs; his own limbs! And, as he moved, so did she. The wind brought his hand to his chest, and her body did the same. His fingers were pulled down, clasping around the neck of his shirt, pulling it down. To him, all it did was reveal slight skin beneath his skirt. But, for Temari, it revealed the area above her heart; and within this area, a black seal rested.

A circle, surrounded by tiny symbols, and in the middle was the kanji symbol; _Art. _

"This unlocks my true potential, putting me years and years above even the greatest masters. I control my element beyond any normal being, even to the point where I surpass ninja skills. I can command the wind; it is mine to command! I don't need words, signals, or seals; it moves at my disposal!"

Shikamaru was now gasping for two reasons; air, and disbelief. How was it possible? Stronger than ninja? What seal was that powerful? How did she obtain such a gift?

"It's really a pity. In these kinds of dances, it is the male that should lead. But, it would seem that in this case, the female must lead, and in doing so, you must follow, crybaby."

Shikamaru gulped; who was controlling who?

And the roles, against tradition, switched from the male leading to the male following.

* * *

**A/N: And...that's the end of this chapter...yeah...It's an okay chapter, probably could use some improving, then again which chapter couldn't?!? I've got about...three more chapters typed after this, but the latest one is being revised drastically, so I really need to get working no them so I don't fall really behind and have, like, nothing to update with come a week...I like to be consistant in updating...hm...anyway, reviews, flames, comments, critisims...I thrive on them all!**


	13. The Ending Ballet

**Quick Note: KWAI!!! I feel horrible; only one update this time...sorry! I wanted to send somethnig in, in honnor of Halloween, and originally had a three-parter-update-thing, but the two chapters just didn't go well with the story (Too contrasty) so I cut them, and tried typing up a quick, repalcement chapter, but it was REALLY crappy and rushed, but I am DYING to send SOMETHING for Halloween, plus I wanted to get this chap out...sad thing is, throughout this entire story, I've always ahd, like, four or five chapters typed ahead of the two I publish...but after my last update, I only had THIS chapter typed; I've hit, not really a block, but like a speed-bump, because I don't know how to put together my jumbled up thoguhts into a clear, good chapter(s)**

**So, I'm sorry, but only one chap. update this time...I'll try REALLY hard to get one up by Friday or Saturday...sorry!**

**Disclaimer- Naw...**

**

* * *

**

**The Ending Ballet**

This was it. She was in his control, under his shadow imitation technique. And yet, her power, this new found power given to her through this seal of all things, gave her the control over him, who had in return control over her. Shikamaru winced. His shadow imitation jutsu only had about a minute left, and Temari didn't look like she was tiring at all. In fact, from what he had heard about her new power, she could battle all day. Shikamaru quickly went through all of his possible situations, deciding which would be best. Temari patiently waiting, no doubt going through her own possibilities. Finally, Shikamaru had an idea.

"You say you want to dance, right?"

Temari's almost blank expression turned into a sly smile.

"Finally decided to dance, crybaby? I'm not surprised though. A shadow can only handle following for so long; eventually, it does tire of being just that; a shadow."

Shikamaru smiled an evenly wicked smile; this threw her back slightly.

"Let's dance, then."

Temari was even more so confused when Shikamaru, struggling hard against the pressurizing wind, began to move, slowly but moving none the less. He turned, and began to take steps further and further away. Temari did the same. The wind, still at her command, began to fight violently towards Shikamaru, trying to hold him down or turn him. Shikamaru smiled; she was trying to get him closer again.

The farther away Shikamaru got, the less pressure the wind had on him. So, he had been right.

At the edge of the field, the wind was gone. He turned back to Temari, who did the same in response.

"So, I've found your weakness."

Temari gritted her teeth.

"The wind can only work in so long of a perimeter around you, and I've found the boundary."

Temari, despite her situation, smiled.

"It's not the only thing with a distance that it can't surpass.

Shikamaru scowled as a thin, black shadow came back towards him, retreating.

Temari cackled slowly; she was free.

_So...her wind gets weaker the father away she is._

Shikamaru scanned the area. The battle between herself and Kankuro hadn't been far from where he was being captivated, so that explained much. Shikamaru still felt sore from the tight pressure of the winds, but was just relieved to be away from it finally. Unfortunately, Temari had other plans. She leapt backwards, landing in her original spot, and lifted her fan. In a swift movement, she had released three giant waves of wind, visible for a mile long perimeter, towards Shikamaru. Most ninjas would have cowered and frozen due to shock at the demonstration of power. However, Shikamaru wasn't like most ninja, and took this attack to heart as he examined it. He smiled as the winds came near him.

"Shadow Stitch no Jutsu!"

His shadows, along with the shadows around him which formed from fallen trees and small trunks, leapt into life as they formed a shield of hollow, pitch blackness formed, blowing the wind. The wind was strong, but against nothingness that was a shadow, it couldn't break. After that, Temari merely smiled. She knew his weakness; to perform such a jutsu and so quickly took much of his chakra. But, he smiled as well. He knew her weakness.

"A dancer's true gift is said to be measured by how many spins they can perform without stopping. If that is so, then..."

Temari cocked her head at his words. He smiled as the shadow shield crumbled, revealing his face that showed nothing less than pure victory.

"...your spin total without stopping is three."

Temari glared at him. So, he'd figured it out. Oh well, not a huge loss. Three simultaneous attacks were all she needed to finish him, in his state. They both smiled as their feet carried them, sprinting with kunai and fan in hands, towards the other. It was once more a race to see who was quicker. However, the wind was on Temari's side.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Yeah..."

"OF COURSE!"

"Gai..."

"What?"

"Come on! Let's hurry up and go!"

"Wait for me!"

"What? Who invited you?"

"No one, but my son's out there, and I'm not sitting around; let's go."

"I, too, agree with the mutt-lady."

"What did you just say?"

"Hiashi-sama!"

"Ah, you made it!"

"Of course, Shikaku."

"Where's Choza?"

"Right here, with Iniochi behind me!"

"Hey!"

"Are we ready yet?"

The adults all turned. Shizune starred angrily at the arguing ninja. She had originally only planned to take a few, but after hearing of the Hokage's suspicion that something horrible had happened, the parenting ninja insisted beyond belief to be allowed to come. Now, standing before Shizune, was not only the Jounin Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai, but also Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi (Who was yet to say anything), and Iruka, who had also offered services. Shizune was disappointed that no medical nin whatsoever were in Konoha, so she settled for this unique team.

"Is it really necessary for you all to come? I'm grateful and all, but...this many?"

"Shizune, do not question help when it offers itself so willingly."

Everyone, startled, turned to see the Hokage herself, walking towards them.

"Tsunade-sama? Are you here to bid farewell?"

Tsunade looked coldly at Shizune.

"Bid farewell? What am I, a mid-wife sending her lover off to war? I'm here to lead."

"L-lead?"

Shizune gawked in horror, but Tsunade ignored her, walking past them all. Everyone was too shocked to move, until a rude call from ahead sounded.

"Well, if you want to come along so badly, hurry up and follow! We need to hurry!"

In a flash everyone was gone. Shizune, slightly skeptic, still followed. Tonton snorted at being left alone, but otherwise just walked back to Hokage-sama's office.

_I just hope we're not too late._

They were colliding towards each other, one bloodthirsty thought running through their minds at the same time; _must win..._

Shikamaru starred his anger showing in the tears that now were subconsciously flying from his eyes. He had resorted to the one thing he had wished to avoid; death. Kankuro already lay slain on top of the rubble and debris that were the trees, fallen from Temari's powerful strokes of her mighty fan. Shikamaru had lost trace of Chouji, Sai, Neji, and Lee's chakra, and others near them had also fallen, though they were unrecognizable for the most part. Now, Shikamaru was left alone to deal with a powerful, spiteful, troublesome...

_"You know losses are inevitable. You went through the emotional training, didn't you?"_

_"Training and the real thing are completely different. It's one thing to prepare yourself, but another for it to actually happen."_

_She just sat across from him, watching. Then, she leaned back._

_"You're more boring than expected, even for a man."_

_I was weak then, and I'm weak now. _Shikamaru couldn't stop any of the tears that freely flew from his eyes as he approached her. He couldn't handle being the leader of that mission then, and he still couldn't now. It was just like the Sasuke rescue mission; a failure, where one by one each member was dying. A small part of him, though, knew this was going to happen. He closed his eyes, remembering that smile that this troublesome, bossy, loud, obnoxious, stubborn, tough, clever, beautiful, stunning...

Shikamaru's thoughts trailed from hatred and rage that was fueled by blind fury to a slow process of pain and the growth of a hollow, empty feeling deep within him. His eyes opened, slowly at first, and then wide. He wasn't far now. Maybe a meter or two. She had her fan halfway through the motion of blasting him with three giant winds; he was in range and there was no escaping now. His mouth gaped open, ever so slightly, and a small tear trickled dangerously by it. He felt the kunai grasped in his hand loosen, and then it clanked down beneath him as he dropped it. But, he was still running, with chakra in his feet, towards the seductive female figure standing feet before him. She had stopped her movement, shocked at his abrupt actions. In a brief second, he had clashed down onto her. Tumbling downward, she let go of her fan. He closed his eyes shut tight, waiting for something to strike; a kunai, a shruiken, an off twig, her fan by chance. Something was about to stab him.

Silence...

He opened his eyes slightly, and a lump formed in his throat. All wind was gone; gone, as in there was none surrounding either of the two of them. As in neither could grasp onto any air to breath. Temari held down by his muscular body and overpowering hands, was held tightly to the ground. But, something was different. He had been expecting a snarl expression, one full of hatred that would be backed by forceful winds to knock him feet from her. But, instead, he was greeted with a shocked and, slightly, content expression. Her eyes, wide, were normal once more; within them were their natural color, covered by wide pupils of solid onyx black.

"Wh-wh..."

A finger, twitching with pain, stopped his words. A small smile, lined with blood that came curling out of her mouth, showed her gratitude. A sharp, pointed branch from her earlier attacks that had whipped out the trees stuck straight from her heart, just shy of hitting him. He had awoken her from the nightmare that held her to her agony and pain. He could only smile back. Soon, they both began to cough, gasping for any air. He gave her confused looks between gasps, as if to ask why the wind had stopped. She managed to gawk out some words.

"Th-the wind...out of c-control...I-I'm dying, s-so...it c-can't b-b-be c-control-led..."

Her voice began to crack, and her air supply reached its limit. His quickly followed. She gave him a sorrowful look, as if to confess and plead for forgiveness. His own gentle smile confirmed that he was neither angry nor disappointed. Their lungs went stiff. Like being surrounded by a giant bubble which held no air, they were trapped. Shikamaru had yet to roll off Temari, but both preferred it this way. Slowly, he brought his hands up to hers, which were sprawled against the ground, and they clasped together in a tight embrace. Smiling, they looked at each other. She was the first to lose consciousness, her eyes slipping away and closing. He continued to stare at her peaceful smile. Without air, they would die soon after falling into this coma-like state, if she didn't die from the chest-wound first. They would both die here, within each other, and hopefully meet each other at Heaven's gates.

Shikamaru smiled and rested his head against her chest, right above her heart beat, or where her heart beat had once been. That seal, that ugly black seal, had disappeared; broken, obviously. Shikamaru smiled a large grin; _So, they were both free._

Shikamaru didn't bother to try and stare at the sky; it was too troublesome. Besides, he'd see enough of it soon...

All Shikamaru could think about was her face; her smile. It was odd for him, such a lazy good-for-nothing Chuunin, to actually care this deeply, but it didn't really matter at this moment. He smirked, finding it to painful to laugh when there was no air to laugh with.

_Troublesome..._

The Ballerina slipped off her shoes, ending the endless dance, and with her went her shadow.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry for only one chapter! (Like ya'll even care!) On another note...This chapter is alright to me...I find, in my twisted mind, the deaths creative...hm...it was a bit challenging writing this...I had rewritten the Kankuro battle, like, three times, so this chapter also got plenty of revisions to flow smoothly with the previous battle...**

**As I said earlier, the next chapter is like, in the air at this point...I have _somewhat _of an idea for what happens next, but nothing mroe than like, three praragraphs of random quick actions or descriptions that happen...the plot is knid of hard t work with, at this point; I'm trying to get in a flashback, to help explain the whole 'first rescue mission' and all the previous stuff that happeend prior to the story, but earlier elements of the story keep blocking me and maknig it difficult...and then I'm finding it to get too off the story, with little to do with the art and the style of writing, so I'm worknig HARD on solving it (Seriously, my school is comnig second to this cruddy story...ya'll probably think Im' nuts...sorry!)**

**Anyway, I've ranted a LOT...**

**Review, flame, comment, criticize, request, IDEAS (Seriously, Ideas and request are GREAT at this point; for one, I'm not sure whetehr this will be a SakuNaru or what, and any request of like, plot points and stuff, that's totally cool be me! It'd help a lot, too!)**

**Anyway, everythnig is accepted...hm...**


	14. Fallen Art pt1

**Quick Note; Ooh, sorry I'm uploading this late at night! Tnogiht was homecomnig and...yeah (We won BAD!!!) Anyway, this chapter was debatable on whether I'd submit it or not, but in the end I did so to help clear up loose ends on the past that occured prior to the story...It's a 2 part thing (Perfect for my 2-upload thing, eh?) Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Nu-uh... 

* * *

**

**Fallen Art pt.1**

The sun was almost set; just a giant red dot in the sky that was creeping behind the horizon. Like an enemy retreating from battle; _pathetic._

She continued to stare at the sky, the fleeing sun, and the glowing pink-tinted clouds. To anyone who had patience and a sense of beauty, they would have found the sight breath taking. However, this was not the case for a certain pearl-eyed, raven-haired Kunochi. She found the scenery rather boring and dull; it would have been much more to her liking if the sky itself was blood red, and the sun high and triumphant. However, like it really mattered what the sky looked like. She only watched it to pass time away.

She had stopped awhile ago. The air seemed strange to her, and she felt like resting for a moment. As she did so, she had begun to stare at the sky, and that is how she had found herself looking up at the setting sun.

Something triggered in her mind; a memory. This was unusual for Hinata. She remembered little about her life before Akatsuki; just enough to get a conclusion that told her she hated her old life.

She remembered the mistreating family, the never-ending battle to gain the love of a certain shinobi who would never recognize her, and the constant feeling of grief, pity, and worthlessness. She remembered small clips of mission failures, of beatings afterwards because of these failures, and one incident that led to near heart-failure, though the details were sketchy. She only remembered hiding in shadows, avoiding the gaze of others, yet longing for that loving touch and feeling of warmth, but only ever receiving that cold, harsh hit. Hinata could not remember anything good about her previous life, and what more she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why that one night she had fought so hard to be free, to return to her old life.

Yes, the clearest memory Hinata had was on the night of the first rescue mission.

_Screams; that's what filled the air. A thin figure huddled in the corner of the cell. Two others curled beside each other, shivering. A fourth sat blankly in the middle, lost in a daze. She was thrown in, caressing her clenched-too-hard-wrist. She scanned over the four others sharing her prison._

_S-sakura..._

_She easily detected her, huddled with..._

_I-ino?_

_Tenten shivered alone in a corner. Temari was lost on the cold floor, trying to recollect what had just happened. Hinata put a hand to her heart, feeling the cold ink now etched into her skin. The seal..._

_She shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the shot of pain that returned. He, the Akatsuki leader, had caught them. He, Pein, had applied the seal. He had mentioned something about 'true potential' and 'surpassing the limits of elements' but she hadn't cared. All she had focused on was the pain; the pain that caused the scream which now echoed in her mind. _

_After long, silent moments, they heard a large crash from above. Their cell, located deep in the lower parts of this castle of a fort in the middle of this secretive city that never ceased to be rained on, was cold and damp. Everything echoed in this hollow dungeon. Moments later, another crash sounded, this time even closer. Only seconds passed and the ceiling crashed a few meters away from where the girls huddled. Two figures leapt down, eyes wide with shock and hurt._

_Hinata watched the two. Her eyes widened in recognition. Her mind was slightly dazed, thinking this was a dream. She couldn't believe it; they had finally come. Two figures, both dressed oddly, stood only a few feet away. One was dressed in strange green garments, with orange leg warmers. The other was completely concealed in his hood, coat, and glasses. "Lee, Shino, hurry up!"_

_The two figures turned to stare up the now crashed ceiling at another figure which had called to them. Hinata could not see the figure, nor recognize the voice._

But, that was enough remembering. Hinata closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued onward. She felt a presence closing in on her; someone was coming, and they didn't seem to be alone.

Screaming; that was the first thing they had heard. Shino's eyes drifted in and out of reality into memory as that day flooded back to him. He could remember Lee's body crashing down level after level, trying to reach the prison in which the girls were kept. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji battled the Akatsuki who had stayed to guard the newly captured prisoners. Among those Akatsuki was their leader, Pein. Lee and Shino had been told to search for the girls; it only took a second to locate their odd chakra, which had been drastically changed.

Shino soon found himself remembering that day all too clear.

_"Lee, Shino, hurry up!"_

_Lee and Shino nodded at Shikamaru, who was in the middle of dodging paper kunai, sharp and fast, that were now swarming him. Shino and Lee turned back to the girls. Sakura and, he presumed, Ino were huddled in the shadows, barely visible. Tenten also was hidden. Temari was towards the middle, but was hard to make out in her position and the lighting. Hinata, however, was knelt on her knees, starring curiously at the two figures like a four-year-old who was intently watching something interesting. They all were bruised, slightly bleeding, and had flaring chakra. Shino and Lee quickly ran to the girls. Lee went towards Sakura and Ino to try and rouse them. They merely starred at him like he was an enemy, crouching lower to avoid being attacked. Shino went to Hinata._

_"Hina-"_

_She reached up, grasped onto his sleeve, and starred. Lee was having no luck even getting near the others; something blocked their recognition of the two. But, Hinata somehow, knew Shino and gave him a silent plead through her eyes for help._

_"Hinata..."_

_He grabbed her arms, pulling her up; too quickly, though. She stumbled, fell, and grasped at her chest. Something snapped in her mind, and she suddenly was lost; confused. She starred up at Shino, unable to grasp what exactly was going on, and she quickly backed away._

_"Hinata, we have to go!"_

_She starred at him, confused._

_"Y-you know my n-name?"_

_Shino's heart dropped; she doesn't remember me, he thought._

_"H-Hinata, it's me...Shino."_

_She looked awkwardly at him, still confused._

_"I'll explain later; c'mon! We have to get you and the others out of here and fast!"_

_Hinata understood that he was trying to help obviously, for she turned to Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino, and spoke._

_"Th-they're here to help!"_

_Temari lifted her head, staring suspiciously at Shino and Lee. Tenten, desperate to get out of here in whatever possible way, quickly rose to follow Lee. Seeing this, and Hinata following Shino, the other three also followed, but more cautiously._

_They had made it up, almost to the battlefield on the first level where the others fought. The whole place was pipes after pipes and walls of pure stone. It had no light, and even the few windows did nothing but show the grey clouds and heavy downpour of rain. Shino held tightly on Hinata's hand, pulling her quickly behind him. She grasped onto Tenten, who was followed by Temari, Sakura, and Ino. Lee was the caboose. _

_Shino couldn't understand for the life of him how Hinata had recognized him at first, but after a moment, was lost. She kept grasping her chest, like some pain was there that wouldn't leave. Every time this happened, he felt her chakra flare; her mind and body both were a whirlwind of confusion, unable to grasp what exactly was going on. This was too much strain on her._

_Suddenly, they reached the giant entrance hall where the original five ninja had crashed into, only to be greeted by Akatsuki. _

_Shino quickly scouted out Shikamaru, still fighting off swarms of what looked like paper butterflies._

_"Shikamaru, we've got them!"_

_Shikamaru turned, nodded, and then dodged more attacks._

_"Get them out of here; we'll hold them off!"_

_Shino then yanked on Hinata, turning to explain to her and the others what was about to go down. Though, an explanation wasn't needed; the look in her eyes showed that she understood. Shino couldn't help but smiling. So, she was still the same determined Hinata he had known. She looked as beautiful as ever; Kiba would be jealous._

_Kiba..._

_He hadn't come, because he'd broken his leg on an earlier mission. His heart was nearly broken when news had arrived that the retrieval team was leaving without him. He had confronted Shino, telling him, __and making him swear, to bring Hinata back. Shino had agreed, and he wouldn't let Kiba down. He would make sure they all got home._

_Shino, along with the others behind him, led them behind the battle, dodging stray kunai and jutsus. He was almost out when a voice cackled from behind._

_"Thinking to escape? Futile."_

_The cold, heartless voice made Shino freeze, causing Hinata to run straight into him, followed by Tenten and Temari. Lee quickly held Sakura back, who accidentally tripped Ino from stepping another step further, but neither fell. Shino turned to face none other than Pein, the Akatsuki leader._

_"If you plan to rescue your friends, you're mistaken. _Waza kaihou no jutsu

_Shino stood still, frozen in pure horror, as five screams at once sounded. Hinata was the first to fall to her knees, followed by Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and lastly Temari. Sakura and Ino's screams quickly ended, both girls bowing their heads and kneeling still. Tenten collapsed on her side, and a shout from Neji quickly followed. Temari's scream ended in muffled gasps for air and she, too, fell with her head bowed on her knees. Hinata's scream lasted the longest, and she continued to shake and clutch her aching chest and head in agony long after the others were still._

_"Now, rise!"_

_Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten all rose, their heads hidden in shadows of their bangs. Hinata remained unmoved, still wincing in pain. Slowly, the other four lifted their heads. A cruel smile rested on their lips, and their faces twisted with malice. But, the biggest surprise was their eyes; bearing no pupils, they were just blurs of their natural colors, showing no emotion. The four then, in one flash, leapt forward in different directions, taking on new targets. Sakura latched on to Lee, who was behind her. Ino plunged towards Neji, who was also nearby. Tenten randomly fell towards Shikamaru, and Temari quickly lashed out against Naruto, who was close to kyuubi mode at this point. Hinata was still unmoved, and Shino was too afraid to go near, to look into her face and find the same malice. But, she perked her head up, still the same innocent face. No evil smile occupying her mouth, or cold eyes that gazed with vengeance and violence. No, only tears of pain stained her face. Shino saw the cocked eyebrow of suspicion from Pein, and knew then the consequence of Hinata's rebellion._

_"So, you've managed to fight the seal? Your resistance is strong, but futile."_

_"I-I...n-never g-give...up..."_

_Everyone was startled by her words. Hinata herself, by the look of shock, didn't understand where the courage had come from. She didn't remember what meaning those words truly had to her, but they had been said none the less. Shino wanted to smile at her courage, but now wasn't the best time to congratulate. Pein, irritated, made signals with his hands, and then called out the jutsu once more, this time visible chakra flowing from him into Hinata. Her wail of pain was heard throughout the fort. Loud, painful, and heart-breaking._

_"It would have been easier for you to just give in as the others had, but you had to fight it, and now look."_

_Hinata, in only a moment, now stood before Shino, tears still in her eyes. But, those very eyes now held the same look of death and lack of emotion that the others before her had. _

_"It's a shame I had to increase the seal so much; now, I'm afraid she'll feel no emotion, rather than a lack of it as the others. But, it is not my loss."_

_And thus, the battle continued, and Hinata lunged towards Shino. He dodged, and did only that. He couldn't find it in himself to send his insects to attack his friend. He felt pain just looking at her, which ultimately left to his downfall as she caught him off guard, quickly knocking him from behind with a blow from her 'Kaiten'._

_When he came back around, Shino found that both the Akatsuki and the girls had disappeared. Shikamaru was left trying to help heal Naruto, who had many bruises and was gasping for air. Neji 's arm was numb, and Lee had cuts all over him, only lined by bruises and punctures. Shino himself wasn't badly harmed, having been able to avoid most of Hinata's blows. Though none of them were fatally injured, their __hearts felt broken and they felt dead inside . This mission had been a failure, and one that no one wished to remember. _

_Shino couldn't even imagine how they'd tell the Hokage of this failure. He didn't even want to think about how he'd tell Kiba._

Shino opened his, aware now that someone was approaching, and quickly.

"Kiba, heads up!"

Kiba nodded, understanding, and sped up, Akamaru straining to reach whoever it was. Shino closed his eyes once more, imagining the innocent, pure look on Hinata's face when they had first seen her and told her they were here to rescue them. He just hoped that wasn't the last time he'd see that smile.

Hinata felt the presence of the shinobi grow; she was coming up on them quickly. Maybe she'd remember them this time, whoever they were. Maybe seeing their faces, a memory would trigger and she might finally understand why, and how, she battled the seal that day; what made her want to return to her old life? The only unsolved mystery she could not find an answer to; the only philosophical meaning to life she had yet to solve.

The unsteady pool rippled, restless with questions yet unanswered.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kinda long...sorry! The other one isn't much shorter though...sorry!**

**Oi, that's about as clsoe to HinaXShino as I ever will get...sorry! It didn't mean to turn out that way, but it did, so...sorry! If any part is confusing, which it msot likely is, just leave a review saying so, and I'll either clear it up in another chapter or I'll re-submit the document, hopefully simpliefied...so, sorry 'bout that, too!**

**Anyway, please review, flame, comment, critize, whatever!**


	15. Fallen Art pt2

**Quick Note; This chapter has less Shino (Sorry) and mroe Hinata, unlike previous...It might seem a bit confusing, once again, so just leave a review if it is...again...This chapter is okay to me; a bit better than, like, my first chapters, but not the best...hope you enjoy, though!**

**Disclaimer- Nu-huh-huh!!! 

* * *

**

**Fallen Art pt.2**

Hinata could see clearly the two shinobi she was targeting. Her cloak wavered in the wind; if Temari would have been here, she would have complained about it. Hinata could still clearly remember the first day she had dawned on this exact cloak.

_She starred down at the lifeless eyes before her; the best, he had been called. The most powerful, destined and wicked one there was. If he had actually lived up to his title, Hinata thought, he might have actually lasted a bit longer in battle against her._

_"I'm not too fond of these things."_

_Hinata turned; the blonde with four ponytails had spoken. Hinata, nor any of the five surrounding her, could really remember their names, or anything about themselves. They had been commanded by these 'masters' of theirs for so long, but eventually grew tired of the orders. Few__ was revealed about their past from__ these so called 'masters', since the day their seals had been unsealed. Frankly, they didn't really care. The earliest memory they had was of one night, waking by the sides of their 'masters' with hands stained in blood and slightly sore from apparently a battle. When they questioned where they were and why they were in their state. It was the leader, as they learned later to be known as 'Pein', who answered, explaining the ways of a ninja, and telling them they had once been this thing called a _ninja. _After being captured by this organization, referring to those who surrounded them that went by the name 'Akatsuki', they had become loyal servants to the Akatsuki, or so they had been told. The five, uncaring and really not quite interested in all due to an odd lack of emotion, found this information nothing more than just words. It didn't matter to them either way. They, having nowhere to go and knowing of nothing, agreed to continue working for the Akatsuki, going on endless missions in their place and performing impossible tasks with the help of this 'seal' they now possessed. _

_After a few months, the five had grown tired of these endless games and decided to move on; which resulted in a pointless battle against the remaining 'masters'. Now, the original wearers of the black-with-red-cloud-cloaks were lying, limp and dead, while the new five applied the same cloaks to their own backs. The blonde who had first complained scratched at her shoulder._

_"Too itchy, really."_

_A loud screech noise signaled the ripping of the cloak, where it hung loosely on the shoulders, barely connected to the sleeves._

_"Hm, not as neat as I'd like, but I'll tailor it later."_

_"I like the way you're thinking."_

_This comment came from the only brunette as she, too, ripped off her sleeves. _

_The second blonde, who's eye was covered by side bangs, pulled out a kunai and split her cloak into a two piece, then shortened the bottom half, and used one cut-off sleeve to tie tightly around the bottoms as a belt to support it; until she got it tailored, of course._

_Hinata turned to the last one to redesign her cloak; a mint-eyed, pink-haired girl. For a moment, she didn't move, but then she repeated what the second blonde had performed, only she ripped off both sleeves. __They all then turned to Hinata. She didn't move, and after a pause, they assumed she preferred the cloaks in their original state._

_"What shall we do now?"_

_Silence followed; no one exactly knew. After the missions they had been sent to do, they had gained an understanding of the ninja, a common occupation in larger villages, and knew quite clearly that they were wanted criminals. The pink haired one walked past the four standing, and the corpses lying, over to the gate that led out of the secret hideout, hidden well in some deranged city of some sort. _

_"We'll leave."_

_This was an obvious statement, but no one commented as she continued, still gazing at the night's clear sky._

_"We shall become the next generation of Akatsuki. All shall fear our names, and..."_

_"...How will they fear our names when we ourselves don't even know them?"_

_The blonde who had yet to speak, with her bang swaying slightly as she placed a hand on her hip, watched as the pink haired girl turned to face her._

_"I do recall a mission, recently, where we were sent to a village in, as they say, the Land of Fire?"_

_The blonde nodded, uncertain where she was heading with this._

_"I managed to find these," She held out some rolled up parchments from an inside pouch. The blonde took them forcefully, then unrolled one. After a moment's pause, she looked up at the other blonde._

_"Temari?"_

_The second blonde watched as the first handed her the parchment. The one called 'Temari' gazed wide-eyed as she showed the others a very accurate picture of herself, with words of 'reward' and 'wanted' underneath._

_The first blonde quickly unrolled the second._

_"Sakura?"_

_The pink haired girl smiled._

_"That would be me."_

_"Tenten?"_

_The brunette peered at the picture, then smiled._

_"Good likeness, no?"_

_No one replied._

_"Ino?"_

_She blonde compared the picture to her own face._

_"Hm, I suppose it's a fine name."_

_Hinata approached the final picture, snatching it before _Ino _had a chance to even unroll it. Hinata didn't need to see the colorless imitation of her own face; she merely glanced at the name._

_"Hinata."_

_The word was awkward on her lips, but she didn't mind. What was a name other than a made-up calling of something? She merely threw the paper to the others for them to absurd, uninterested anymore._

_After a moment, Ino continued._

_"So, we now have names, and a chance to be free, and yet we choose to follow the same path as the scum that imprisoned us?"_

_"No, Ino. We choose to follow our own path, the only one left for us. You can leave now, with your name in tow, and try to find the life you used to live, if you can remember it, and see if the ones you once called 'family' and 'friends' will except you; remember, we are still S-ranked ninja."_

_The others thought about this for a moment. A few of the lucky ones remembered a face or two, or perhaps a name. Temari, the luckiest of them, remembered having siblings, but no more. As far as they were concerned, they only knew their powers, how to wield them, and now, thanks to Sakura, their names. Anything else was either a mystery or useless; they had no past as far as they were concerned._

_"Or, you can follow the path I choose; surpass these 'masters' of ours; rule the lands with our own reign of terror. We are free, so why not bask in the glory of it? Freedom and power; together, they are unstoppable! They are magnificent! They are _art!"

_Ino raised an eyebrow._

_"Art? I do say, that sounds good to my aching ears."_

_Temari and Tenten agreed. Hinata didn't bother putting her say into this; like it really mattered._

_"Then it's settled. We are the next generation of Akatsuki."_

_They took a few steps before Ino stopped._

_"Ironic, isn't it?"_

_Sakura turned, followed by the others. Hinata, who had yet to move, continued to stare._

_"Our seals, which give us this immense power and freedom that you call an 'art' is exactly that; art."_

_Sakura smiled._

_"Then it is destiny that we choose this path."_

_With those words, they left the hell-hole which had been their home for the past few months, and continued onward to a path that only they knew of._

Hinata stopped. Her targets were dangerously close now. She waited for them to come to her, hiding in a shadow of a large tree. She'd catch them off guard as they arrived. Yes, that's how she would do it. She would hit them when they least suspect it, and finish this quickly, at that. She hated things that dragged out for too long. Short and sweet; that was how she preferred it.

_"You've finally arrived?"_

_Hinata didn't bother turning to greet the figure who now joined her in the shadows._

_"Well, Temari?"_

_"I guess you've already found your information, huh, Hinata?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes."_

_Temari scowled at Hinata's lack of tease or enthusiasm, but continued._

_"So, what'd ya learn?"_

_"Not much that really matters. I'm supposedly an heiress of a noble clan, but apparently my days there weren't very fairy-tale princess like."_

_"Oh?"_

_Hinata made no reply on the comment, and instead continued._

_"My team consisted of two male companions; never could find their exact names, but from rumors here and there, we were a good tracking team."_

_"Hm, makes sense for you, I guess."_

_Silence followed, then Temari broke it._

_"I also have some odd blood. My younger brother, apparently, is Kazekage of the Land of Wind."_

_Hinata raised an eyebrow._

_"Had we not just assassinated one of his top advisors but a week ago?"_

_Temari nodded._

_"Well, that explains why the terrain felt so familiar to you, Temari."_

_"Hello, Tenten. Did you learn anything interesting on your mission?"_

_Tenten chuckled at the word. Sakura, the unofficial leader, had told them all to go on a two-week 'vacation' to find out about their past, just to get a better idea about their old selves. Not that anyone really cared._

_"I apparently was engaged."_

_"That explains that ring you always wore. What'd you do with it?"_

_"Threw it away a while back."_

_Hinata knew this was a lie, with her Byakugan secretly activated. _

_"Who was the lucky man?"_

_Tenten chuckled louder at this._

_"He had a relation to you, actually, Hinata; a cousin, if I'm not mistaken."_

_"Hm, lucky me."_

_The sarcasm made Temari snicker as Tenten frowned._

_"Anyone know about Ino?"_

_"I met her awhile back; her family owns a flower shop. Nothing much else, besides a bit about her team."_

_"What about your team?"_

_"Mine was made up of my siblings._

_"I had some odd fellow, apparently cracked. I caught sight of him once; a nut brain if I ever met one, in the most awkward green tights. The other was my fiancé."_

_"What about Sakura?"_

_"I, Hinata," Sakura said as she approached, Ino following her, "Lived a pretty normal life. My team was nothing special, really."_

_The other inquired no more._

_"Well, as interesting as gathering up our pasts was, I'd rather leave it at that. Now, let us continue on, past this small draw-back, and continue with our plans."_

_"What exactly are our plans, Sakura?"_

_"Our plans, Ino? Our plans are simple; do whatever we feel necessary in doing."_

_No objections were made._

Hinata slowly opened her eyes from her deep trail of thought. Yes, over time more memories had slowly come forth and presented themselves in her mind, but none that brought the answers that she longed for. She still did not know the reasoning behind why she had fought so long ago against that seal, which was a memory she had recently obtained. She still didn't understand this mysterious word that troubled her mind, and she still couldn't understand these _emotions _that she witnessed and heard of; not much made sense to her in this world.

But, it didn't matter. She would continue, forever with mysteries dangling before her unsolved, and followed the path that lay before her. She would follow Sakura, if Sakura lived past her own battle, and they would continue the legacy of the second Akatsuki. Maybe even revenge for their fallen comrades, though it was all the same for Hinata...

The river ignored its constant ripples, trying to find peace in the rain.

* * *

**A/N; Firstly, isn't it ironic that at homecoming, about an hour ago, my friend had the Naruto opening theme songs on her ipod and we listened to those? Sorry, had to lay that out...sorry...**

**This chapter is...really, really long! SORRY! I'll leave the A/N short...**

**Review, reply, rate, whatever! Anything is good!**


	16. The Lost Verse

**Quick Note: This chapte ris...kinda long (hm?) I'm getting to my favorites (Yeah!) Unfortuanetly, it may not be the best (Not good enough :( But, I REALLY hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Na-da!**

**

* * *

**

**The Lost Verse**

"Kiba, look out!"

Kiba twisted as a palm from nowhere came towards him. The figure, whoever it was, was hidden by the shadows. The sun was nearly set; in fact, it looked like it was night already, thanks to the trees which blocked out the sun almost completely. Kiba watched the pale hand slide slightly from underneath the Akatsuki sleeve. It was one of them, but which one?

Kiba quickly grabbed the wrist of his attacker. Akamaru, standing a few feet away, quickly turned and began to sprint towards his master. Shino, a few meters behind, also ran, unleashing some insects. Kiba pulled the wrist forward, towards the ground.

However, whoever this was, they had excellent reflexes. She twisted her own hand around, grabbing Kiba's wrist and pulling it forward and down. As he was yanked downward, she used her right leg to intertwine with his, tripping him. As he fell even quicker, she stepped her left foot over him, pushed upward and did a sideways flip to land several feet away. In a split second, she bounded up into the shadows once more. Kiba, face fallen into the dirt, gritted his teeth as Shino and Akamaru, both a second too late, came over to help him up.

"Kiba, are you..."

"...did you see her?"

Shino, startled, looked quizzically at his friend.

"Shino, did you see her face?"

Kiba was now starring furiously at the shadows that the cloaked figure had leapt to.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_He's letting the anger get to him, _Shino thought. He watched as Kiba pulled himself up to his feet, and then challengingly walked towards the trees.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

In a sudden whoosh and flash of black with a blur of red, the figure had fallen. Kiba's beastly eyes widened as he recognized the velvet blue hair, though it was up in a ponytail which was different than before when he'd last seen the familiar hair, and she slowly stood. Her face, originally bowed, lifted to reveal of pale complexion, thin lips, and, what's worse, her cold, dead eyes that, granted, never held pupils before, but now seemed even more possessed and scary. Kiba's heart jumped into his throat as an evenly cold voice protruded from her throat.

"You challenge me, knowing your odds are against you. Numbers are not an issue in this battle; I would suggest surrendering now, and I might just leave you unconscious for your comrades, the few that live that is, to find you later."

Kiba's fist clenched up. Shino gulped, and Akamaru whimpered slightly.

"Surrender?"

"Did I stutter when I spoke?"

Kiba's head bowed, hiding the snarl on his face as he shook with anger.

"You want...us...to surrender?"

She continued to stare, watching the boy.

He lifted his head, revealing eyes on the brink of tears of rage, shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK WE'D COME THIS FAR TO SAVE YOU JUST TO SURRENDER, HINATA!"

Hinata showed no emotion, and merely starred placidly at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Very well. Have it your way."

As she spoke, she raised her hands into the Hyuuga clan stance, slightly altered to fit her own style, and the others merely watched. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating, and then opened them, along with veins that lined the side of her temples.

"Kaiten!"

Kiba barely had any time to dodge the attack. Shino quickly leapt behind a tree, and Akamaru swiftly jumped aside. Kiba tried to jump back, but was hit in the arm at the last moment by her spinning gentle fist attack. He hit a tree, holding his arm up to his now bruised side. Shino leapt between Hinata and Kiba, a swarm of bugs now forming between them. Akamaru bounded over to Kiba's side.

"Futile."

Kiba's nose wrinkled in disgust at this comment.

"What?"

"Your attempts; futile. You say you are here to _save_ me? This shall never work, for what are you saving me from? I am an Akatsuki by choice, and I choose to perform my actions because that is _my choice_. Nothing you can do will change this."

"Your choice? It's not _your choice_, Hinata! You're being controlled! It's..."

Kiba stopped. He didn't know exactly what it was. He knew this wasn't Hinata, but Shino never could give full details of the first mission, for it was too painful to re-count, so he never fully understood what made Hinata the way she was.

"It's the seal, you mean?"

Kiba starred puzzled at Hinata, and Shino felt his heart sink. _So, it's still there..._

"I presume you are referring to the seal?"

"Wh-what?"

Hinata slowly lifted her hand, unbuttoning her Akatsuki cloak. Under the cloak, she dawned it off, was a black T-shirt, with black Capri pants and bandages tied at her thigh to hold up a pouch; similar to her original attire, despite the color change. Then, she moved her hand to pull down her collar, revealing the black seal over her heart; _Art. _Shino winced, despite himself, and Kiba starred in disbelief.

"This seal, which you blame my decisions on, has nothing to do with me choices at all. In fact, it merely controls my power. True, it blocks some emotions and memories, but nothing I couldn't live without. My mind, and its actions, are all on my own conscience."

Kiba rose, and Shino stepped aside, still shocked slightly.

"Y-you expect me to b-believe this crap?"

His voice shook with anger. Shino regained his normal, strategizing self and slowly pulled out two kunai. He didn't want to catch either of their attentions while Kiba distracted Hinata. As painful as this was, it was still a mission, nonetheless.

"Hinata, that is a bunch of crap and you know it! That seal isn't blocking just a _few_ emotions and memories as you claim; it's blocking _you!_"

Hinata raised her hands into position to attack, quickly silencing Kiba.

"These pathetic attempts of yours are doing nothing but wasting your own breath. You refuse to break that fake wall of insecurity that keeps reality from your eyes, fogging your judgment. This, ultimately, will be your downfall. It would be best if you silenced yourself right now."

Kiba was shaking with rage as Hinata formed visible chakra in her palms, aiming for the two shinobi just feet away. Shino raised his kunai in defense, and Kiba attempted to do the same.

But, his right arm wouldn't budge.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you just now realizing? I have paralyzed your arm."

Kiba starred in horror at her words.

"P-paralyzed m-my arm?"

Even Shino was taken back. How powerful did that seal make her? Exactly how much had Hinata changed in just one year?

"This seal breaks any boundaries of my power. With just one simple hit, even a miss if it's close enough, can impact not only the chakra point I hit, but multiply chakra points near it, along with other internal organs close by. I can paralyze an entire leg by hitting a simple toe, in simple terms."

That much more powerful, apparently, though Shino.

Kiba, rushing in without thinking, charged towards Hinata, who simply activated Kaiten once more. Kiba was able to dodge, despite his limp arm that swung mercilessly about him, and he quickly bounced from a tree, aiming at Hinata with bare claws. As her Kaiten ended, she saw the incoming ninja and quickly reverted into offense mode.

As Kiba flew by her, she twisted to the side, grabbing him with both arms by his shirt and swinging him to the side. As she sent him flying, he twisted to collide back first into a tree trunk. He heard a crack and knew something had given, most likely some bone on his back or other. But, that didn't matter. Hinata, ignoring the now crouched dog-boy, turned her attention to Shino. He quickly threw two kunai, easily deflected by one hand of hers. A swarm of insects backed up her unguarded body, but quick thinking led to a massacre of the insects after activating Kaiten once more. Shino grunted in displeasure as Hinata quickly leapt to a tree behind him, and then used it to propel herself towards him, kunai outstretched on both behalves.

However, Hinata was quickest. As Shino sent a kunai flying towards her, another to block, she twisted, in air naturally, to the left, landing to his left at the same time. She kicked off with one foot and rammed into his side. Luckily, she used her body instead of palms, and quickly kicked from his fallen mass to a gentle stance, ready to take them on once more. Akamaru leapt towards her, but she easily dodged him; twice, actually.

Kiba wasn't about to use Tsuga, or Gatsuga for that matter. Hinata was his teammate, and friend, and he wouldn't even dream about hurting her. Akamaru, naturally, felt the same way. Even Shino's bugs didn't feel quite right. Hinata was one of the few people who didn't scream at the bugs, and therefore they found her nice. The truth was, no one standing there at that moment wanted to harm Hinata.

Two now panting shinobi and a tired dog stood, bent over, watching the seemingly perfect conditioned kunochi as she mock-yawned.

"As I said before, these attacks are hopeless."

"WE AREN'T GIVING UP UNTIL YOU COME HOME!"

"Home? There is no such thing as a home to me."

She stalked towards the two, kunai raised. Shino, still recovering from the blow to his side, tried to rise, but stumbled and fell to his knees once more. Kiba, still enraged, shivered onto his legs, holding his numb arm like a cradling baby.

"As I said before, your attempts to revert me to the past are futile. I choose this path on my own accord. No words of any kind will..."

"...What about your family!"

Hinata starred at the now desperate Kiba. She wanted to chuckle, but found that pointless. Of her few memories, what was so great about that so called _family?_

"You mean the people who were ashamed of me my entire life? The ones who never ceased to show disappointment in my weaknesses and lack of strengths?"

"What about your team? Kurenai-sensei? Shino? Me?"

Hinata looked down her lonely mind, searching for the memories of her team. It was a miracle she could recognize their faces when they first were approaching the Akatsuki. But, nothing more than their faces lingered in her clouded mind.

"I do not recall any times spent with this so-called 'team' of mine. But, like all memories I do have the _pleasure _of possessing, nothing pleasant lies within any of them."

Shino then understood. Hinata was trying to block out her past. The Hinata he had met, on the first rescue mission, who didn't recognize him at all, was the Hinata who was curious; the Hinata who wanted to know why those faces looked familiar. The Hinata who fought against the seal because, though she couldn't remember exactly why, she knew that there was something about her life that she did not want to lose; to let go of. But, after all her memories had been blocked, only a few had returned, and of those few, she merely saw painful experiences that only brought dislike about her old life. She had no intent on remembering her past because of the little bit she had already seen. Kiba's words were, as she had said, futile.

"What about Naruto?"

The name struck no memories.

"If I did recall the name, it would do no good; no single person can change my mind, especially one that has no meaning to me."

"What about being a ninja? A proud, fight-for-their-country ninja, damn it!"

"I am a ninja as we speak. I choose to fight for no home because I have none. I merely fight for my own sake; my own beliefs. I fight..."

"...WHAT ABOUT KONOHA?"

Silence. that is what followed. Silence and a wide-eyed Hinata. Kiba and Shino both were taken back by the sudden confusion on her face.

"Wh-what did you j-just say?"

"Konoha; that was your home! don't you remember?"

_K...Konoha?_

_Konoha..._

_"Hyuuga Hinata, meet your new team. This is Aburame Shino," a stoic boy hidden by glasses and a coat nodded in greetings, "and this is Inuzuka Kiba."_

_"Hey!"_

_"H-hello..."_

_"We're gonna be friends, right?"_

_"Uh...um..."_

_"What? You've had friends before, right?"_

_The girl blushed, bowing her head._

_"You've never had a friend before?"_

_She slowly shook her head._

_"Kukuku-Hahahahaha!"_

_His sharp laughter made her head bow further, and a tear fell onto the dirt underneath her. He noticed this, quickly placing a hand on her back._

_"L-look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you. I-I'm sorry!"_

_She looked up at him, smiling a little, with her pink blush spread across her cheeks._

_"There, you're all better! See, we are gonna be friends! Everything is fine, okay?"_

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

_"For what? Hey, forget about it! C'mon, we're friends right? Hey, let's go meet our sensei, okay? It's Hinata, right?"_

_She nodded._

_"Pretty name; c'mon Hinata, let's go!"_

_He pulled her by the arm, leading her forward. Shino stalked silently from behind._

_Hinata kept looking at the boy; her first friend..._

The soft moment passed, and reality sunk back in for Hinata. It was only a memory...just a memory. But, it had been such a pleasant one, too...

The rain slowed, the river calmed slightly as the weight was lifted.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was the chapter!!! It wasn't the best, but...hm...

The story is comnig to end...kinda...I don't know the amount of chapters, but...I'd give it two weeks possibly, depending no whether I update in middle of week or my regular twice-a-weekend...hm...

Ooh, mysterious (K, not really...) K word revealed...nothing big, just threw it pointlessly in just for more mysterious addition to plot...sorry...

Anyway, review, flame, blahblahblah...you get it already, right? 

**


	17. The Poet's Stanza

**Quick Note; Next chappy! I introduce Hinata's art...kind of...you'll see-ish...anyway, I've got, like, three chapters typed after this; VERY close to end...anyway, enjoy this chappy, hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I'm never gonig to have something snazzy to say before my disclaimer, am I? sigh no...

* * *

**

**The Poet's Stanza**

A moment; nothing more. That small memory, pleasant as it was, was not enough to convince Hinata. She merely flicked it off her shoulder. A waste of valuable time; she was wasting too much as she hesitated to end this battle quickly. In a swift movement, she could kill all of them. But, where was the fun in that? Then again, Hinata knew not what fun was, and therefore found herself lost as to why she didn't end this battle quickly. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew the answer. That was exactly it; answers. She needed answers to these lost and unsolved questions in her mind, and already they were unfolding. This boy, Kiba, had spoken many reasons that he assumed she should want to return to her old life for. Though she found no meaning in them now, she realized that these very reasons may have been why she had fought the seal so long ago.

_Good that did..._

"I never fancied art."

Kiba and Shino lifted their heads at the almost silent Hinata who finally had spoken after a moment's pause, which had been caused by the sudden memory.

"I never found beauty in flowers as Ino did. Dances took too much energy, and songs and useless chants took too much time and were worthless. Even Sakura's views of art never suited me. We all had different opinions, but I had the least. However, I did enjoy a poem. Short, simple, and to the point. Nothing elaborate with many hidden messages far beyond the words themselves; just something light to take in, absorb for a moment, and move on. Poem's are...exceptional."

As Shino tried to come up with a plan, he also tried to distract her, egging on the conversation.

"Why tell us about it?"

"Hm? Poems? Art? I would have thought you could understand more than me. You, who insists on pointless waste of time and try to convert everything just the way you like it, unchanged, would seem more likely to understand than I. You plead constantly for this old _Hinata._ I have heard the rumors of my past life; sweet, innocent, shy, caring; weak words to describe a weak girl. Pathetic. Wasting valuable time caring for others when I should have been training harder for myself."

"That's a lie!"

Kiba was furious. It was though someone completely different from Hinata occupied her body. The words were not Hinata's, but something foreign that moved her mouth and sounded like her.

"Hinata spent hours training to make herself stronger! You of all people should understand _that_!"

Hinata made no comment, and then rose her hands.

"Like the poem, this is pointless. Arguing with you to change your mind is as futile as you arguing to change mine; neither will happen. Instead of persuading a pathetic child to face reality, I will merely let reality come crashing upon your fantasy of a life; death is a wake-up call for all."

Kiba gulped. He slowly rose into a defensive position, ready for anything Hinata brought; or so he thought.

Hinata came at him in a flash, aiming for his head. He lifted his arms to block, but she quickly moved the side, hitting his ribs. He immediately felt them go numb, barely able to turn to face her. She flipped over him, landing against a tree and pushing off to collide against his shoulder. With one foot on his shoulder, the other up to keep balance, she reached and secured her hands in a grip to his shirt. She then flipped backwards, sliding between his feet, only to kick his back, forcing him into the tree. She did not hesitate to then go towards Shino, who was in a state of shock at her violent moves of agility and flexibility.

Kiba slowly pulled himself from the tree, his face red. Hinata was too powerful and too strong. Her mind was blocked completely from the warmth and goodness of the world; all she saw was death and shadows. He turned just in time Hinata land three punches on Shino, two to the gut and one to the leg. Shino fell, nearly paralyzed, and crouched over his gut which now hollered in pain. Before Hinata could deliver a final blow to his heart, Akamaru leapt towards her. She easily dodged, several times actually. After four to five misses, Akamaru bounded towards Hinata and right before he leapt to attack, he faked it and knelt low, then jumped close to the ground towards her feet. Hinata, without showing any surprise, easily saw this and managed two steady punches to the dog, sending him skidding motionlessly into the ground.

"AKAMARU!"

Kiba now scowled. This was definitely not the Hinata he had known; something was possessing her beyond her own will's control. He never imagined Hinata so hostile. She had always been too sweet and kind, too soft for the ninja life. Kiba always thought she shouldn't have been a ninja; she was too good for that. No, she was too perfect. She always cared for everyone, even the enemies or those who barely noticed her. Like Naruto. He had never realized her true love for him, and Kiba always resented that. He, secretly, had admired Hinata beyond their friendship bonds. She saw him like a brother, but he saw her as something more. He hated seeing her hurt or distraught. He hated people who made her feel that way. But most of all, he hated himself for not being able to protect her from those people and those feelings. After so many times he had been there for her, trying to stop her from hurting, the one time it truly mattered, he wasn't even with her. Because he wasn't there to protect her, she had been caught by the Akatsuki, and turned into this...this monster. If only...

He gasped as a shadow fell over him. Hinata had walked towards him, her cold gaze upon him. Her hands laid stiffly by her side for a moment. She looked down at him, into his eyes that were wide with fear. Kiba felt small tears begin to unfold in his eyes.

"Hinata...I'm sorry..."

His voice was a slight whisper. She continued to stare, confused but not showing it on her stiff face. Why was he apologizing?

"I-I'm sorry...I should have been there..."

Hinata rose her hand, glowing with blue chakra. Kiba's words were silenced. Not by fear of her hand, but because he was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to make it up to her. He didn't know how to reach her and save her from this dark cloud of horror that possessed her. He didn't know anymore...

"Maybe the reason people hide behind their worlds of security and fantasies is because they can't handle reality. Maybe they do this because they can't except what is real, and choose to ignore it, living a life of lies. These are answers I do not know, nor care about. As for you, this painful reality will end soon for you. The suffering will stop."

Her words were quiet and cold, but they brought a smile to Kiba. So, he'd finally get to rest, huh? That's good, he thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for the piercing hit of her palms to blast his heart to a halt.

But, that blast never came. He never felt his vessels burst or stop. He continued to breath and pump in and out air. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Sh-Shino!"

Hinata starred, once again confused but unwilling to show it. Her hand had made contact, but not with the beast-eyed boy. Inside, it had hit Shino. The quivering boy before her looked up into her face; peering over his glasses that slowly slid as a bit of blood also fell from his mouth.

"S-sorry, Kiba, but you c-can't die right now."

His voice was still demanding and forceful as always, Kiba thought. He was still strong, determined Shino, who wouldn't give up so easily. Unfortunately, Shino didn't have much of a choice as he fell to his knees, grasping at his chest. Hinata continued to stare with little expression on her face. Kiba starred in horror.

"Y-you can't die, Kiba, b-because if anyone is g-going to save Hinata, it's y-you. I-I'm not l-letting my teammates die b-because of m-my mistakes."

_Nothing was your fault to begin with, _Kiba thought. But, he couldn't bring himself to say this. Instead, he continued to stare speechlessly.

"S-sorry, Hinata, for n-not saving you earlier. I sh-should have..."

Shino couldn't finish as more blood spurted from his mouth. He winced; trying to form words on his red-stained lips, but in the end smiled and gave up. He only managed a quick, one breath word as he toppled over.

"Sorry."

As Shino fell, Kiba felt tears stream down his face. Hinata continued to stare at the motionless body. She recognized the face from that year ago, when the same face had looked at her, telling her to follow him to safety. It was the same face she had looked up with determination and understanding; she had trusted him to get her and the others out. But, it was also the same face that she had fought that same night. The same face which had failed to save her. Something in her heart felt odd; like it had died. Was this feeling sadness; pity? Was it grief or misery? Whatever it was, it had an impact on her as her eyes slowly un-tensed from their fighting position. She turned to Kiba once more. He had slowly risen to his feet, swaggering a bit as he tried to speak through tears and lack of breath.

"H-Hinata...we came h-here to save you...and I'm not l-leaving until I do just that!"

Shino's raspy, last breaths could still be heard. He watched eyes wide and wincing as he grasped at his bursting heart. He was fighting death desperately to watch his best friends battle till the end. He had wished beyond everything for this moment not to come. He had hoped to live long enough to see Hinata smile her soft, blushing smile. He had hoped to once again see Kiba truly laugh, content and excited like usual, happy just to be around his team. He had hoped to watched his insects, just for fun, mess with Akamaru, and then eventually falling asleep on his, because the big dog didn't mind the bugs as long as they didn't bite. He had hoped to see Kurenai-sensei, and even her almost-a-year child, who looked almost exactly like Asuma himself. He had just hoped to live just one more Team 8 day, but that was just a fantasy...

And fantasies weren't real; only walls built in the imagination to protect oneself from reality.

As Shino excepted this fact, his eyes beginning to flutter shut. Kiba, however, ignored this; leapt to his feet, with all the force he could, and charged towards Hinata. She lifted her palms, ready to attack. Kiba dodged two attacks, took one in his already limp arm, and pulled out a kunai. Falling behind her, he twisted his foot to send him spinning, and then pushed upwards to begin spinning in the air, all the while behind Hinata. Slightly confused, she turned to hold her arms up in defense. Kiba then twisted at an angle, falling downward, and his kunai inches from her.

_Slice!_

Kiba was both satisfied and horrified at the sound. Had he hit her? Had he inflicted damage? What the hell had he just done? As he painfully turned his neck, for he had now landed face down in the dirt once more, he saw a still, unmoved Hinata. The only difference was the small string that held her hair up was gone. Cut in two, it laid on the ground. In image, she almost looked like the old Hinata. Kiba had to smile peacefully at this. Besides her eyes, which held nothingness in them, she was the same, shy, adorable Hinata he had known a year ago. He tried to rise again, slowly and shaking, but he managed to rise nonetheless. His arm was on fire with the pain she had delivered, not once, but twice. Kiba was barely able to stand, and yet the fire of determination and confidence burned in his eyes.

He wasn't about to give up; not when the price was so high. He charged towards her, and she instinctively held up her palms. He bore no weapons, no hand signals. In fact, he was just running towards her. No intent to kill or harm was present in his mind at all. He was just running towards her. However, Hinata, as confused as she was, nonetheless held her hands high, ready to strike.

The rain was nothing more than a drizzle now, and the sun had now appeared.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Hinata doesn't care much for art...sorry...ooh, wait till the end! Finally, the whole 'death is an art' factor comes COMPLETELY into play! But, that's like, three or four chapters ahead, so...for now, just try to hold no as I leave you at a cliffhanger...**

**P.S- in...Fallen Art pt1- Pein says "Waza kaihou no jutsu!"-this, and I'm no expert and I'm most likely wrong, translates to, in jap but ocne again I'm probably way off, 'Art (?) Release no jutsu...you know...' **

**Just in case some of you didn't get it or were curious and ebcause I completely forgot to mention...sorry!**

**Flame, review, comment...dido to every other chapter before...**


	18. Calming of the River

**Quick Note; AH! I lvoe this chatper, and then I hate it. When I think about, I don't think it was one of my best, but I read it, and it sounds..._okay_ for _my_ standards (Not too crappy) I don't know...ya'll decide. WARNING: Their is a really crappy poem...skip it if you want to, read it if you want to...**

**Disclaimer: All I own is, sadly, the crappy poem... 

* * *

**

**Calming of the River**

Kiba saw the palms rise. He saw the blue chakra line them, glowing like the light from the sun or a candle, but not flickering. The chakra was still, like a coating over her hands that gave off a strange colored light. He didn't know why, just a few seconds before making contact, he focused his mind on her palms, covered in chakra. No, that wasn't it. It wasn't the chakra he was watching. It was those slender, pale hands that gracefully prepared themselves to make contact with his body. That is what stole his attention.

He continued to stare at the hands, even as they moved up to align perfectly with his chest. They moved so quickly that even if he had wanted to avoid them, they still would have made contact. But, either way, he expected and accepted those hands. They were the warm touch he had always wanted; even though they were neither warm nor being offered in the way he'd always hoped for.

Hinata was quick as she struck first both arms, numbing them instantly. She then hit his thigh, the left, and managed two hits on his other leg. Another hit to a pressure point near his neck on the shoulder, and lastly a hit on the opposite side, under his heart, at his bottom ribs.

Kiba fell without any struggle. In fact, he fell before he was completely hit. He fell, landed, and stayed still, his face facing the sky which was dark and covered by trees. Hinata stepped over him, about to deliver a final blast of chakra to end his suffering. He smiled, looking up into her face.

"Why do you smile? You are about to die."

Kiba wanted to laugh. This Hinata, this evil demon that possessed his sweet Hinata, did not know the wonders of emotions and how they worked. She would never understand.

"I smile because of you."

Hinata continued to stare, not showing it but on the inside she was confused beyond belief.

"Because you welcome death openly and therefore thank me for delivering it?"

Kiba smiled, thought about for a moment, then in his confident and teasing voice, said, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because the last thing I see is you."

Hinata was silenced by this.

After a long pause, she knelt down to get a better look at his face, which was still smiling.

"Emotions are so odd. They are hard to comprehend, and confusing. Nothing to a poem, which means what it says, even if what it says is coated in words that you must reach deep down to understand. But emotions; they have no reason to them at all. There is no explanation to how they work. Nothing is detectable or predictable about them. They change rapidly, ever changing, never staying the same."

"That's the flaw in your philosophy."

Hinata continued to stare, as blank as ever. She was learning much from this dying boy. He was foolish and weak, yet knew so much more on the workings of feelings that she felt, almost, inferior. She listened, though it didn't really matter. In a moment, she'd end his life.

"Some emotions never change; like love. Someone can love another for so long, even when that other person has no idea. Someone can continue pushing themselves until their death bed because of love. Love is eternal and can stay with someone, even after betrayal or long leaves or even death. Love conquers all, in many ways. Like, your love for Naruto. Or, my love for you."

Hinata did feel an emotion at this point; shock. She could not remember this _Naruto_, and therefore felt no love, or any bit of feelings for him. But, this boy. He had loved her? What had she ever done to him in her past life to gain such compassion from this boy? Had she not moved on, betrayed her _home_, and forgotten about him completely, and even now threatened his life? Yet, he still clung to that simple emotion, love, which in its own way, was the most complicated emotion of all. Why did he try desperately to bring her back? Was it love that would not let him fail? Did love keep him alive?

Hinata pondered this for a moment, then spoke a snide reply, out of pure anger that such a comment got to her so much. It did not come out at all as nasty as any other person could have produced it, but the words themselves were harsh enough.

"I do not love you back."

But, in her amazement, the boy smiled.

"I know."

Now Hinata trembled. Why was she keeping him alive? She should just end his pitiful life right now, but then again...

"Why do you still smile? You survive on love, and yet it is broken. It is a one-sided feeling that shall never be fulfilled. It is a fantasy that will never come true! Why do you live and smile even after hearing such degrading words?"

"Because; as I said, love lasts eternally. Love cannot die in an instant. I know, and have known, that you never loved me back, at least in the way I did to you. You have always had eyes for another. I always knew there was a wall that kept us apart, and accepted this. But somehow, I could never move on. Just being near you soon became enough to satisfy me, and now more than ever is proof. Dying by your hand, even if you have all the hate in the world for me at the moment, is fine. As long as it is your hand that touches me last, and your face I see last. Love can be content in anyway."

Shino, on his last breaths and amazed to have still been conscious, smiled. Kiba had grown from his loud, obnoxious self that always barged head-first into everything, into a mature young man who understood things adults twice his age still tried to solve. He had come to a conclusion that suited him, and this made Shino smile.

Hinata, however, was less impressed.

But, nonetheless, something formed in her throat. Pity? Sadness? Something was boiling inside her, like a mixture of anger and sorrow that made her feels pity for the dying boy. She clenched her teeth lightly, her fist gently shaking.

"Foolish boy..."

She managed to whisper. She felt something hot in her eye; a tear? Impossible; that was an unnecessary proof of emotions that only made someone, appears weak. She quickly whipped it away, pretending something was caught in her eye as her lip curled in slight anger.

"...you are dying, and yet speak like you have just opened your eyes to reality."

"Sometimes it takes death to do that, Hinata."

Hearing his soft voice, full of care and softness, made Hinata's whole body tremble. The way he had said her own name sent a shiver down her spine, leaving a funny aftertaste in her body that wouldn't leave.

"Y-you are throwing away everything because of someone who wishes you dead! You are giving up your life, and the life of your companions, for one life! One life that could care less!"

There it was again; that smile, but this time wider. A fang showed, and one eye winked, in pure confidence.

"That's not true. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be shaking, Hinata."

That's when she broke down. Her eyes widened, filling with life once more. Tears now poured from her eyes, and she bent in frustration and confusion. She didn't know what was happening. She clutched her hands tightly into fists, unable to gather what was going on. She was lost. Half of her wanted to kill him now, to end this miserable taunting on her body and soul. But, the other half wanted to listen to him speaks words; and not just any words, but her own name. Half of her wanted to hear that single word roll gently off his tongue and past his pointed fang, vibrating in her ears. She felt a hand slowly touch her back, and she flinched. But, it didn't stop until force fell down and it began to pull her down. She opened her eyes from their shut-tight defense, looked up, and saw the boy, struggling against pain that she was sure was beyond anything a normal person could handle, which showed in his face.

"Wh-why...?"

He was still smiling.

"Deep down, there is still the Hinata I love, and she's returning as we speak. This darkness that has overcome you is leaving..."

Hinata felt her heart stop. Something wasn't right. Yes, the old Hinata had returned, but the new one wasn't going down easily. She began to tremble harder, trying to block the sinister shadow. Her eyes widened and her mouth stuttered out half muffled screams.

"K-Kiba! Sh-Shino!"

Her hand slowly, and shaking violently, reached down into her pouch. Kiba, a bit startled, tried to rise, but couldn't. He closed his eyes, awaiting the contact of cold metal to his chest. It never came. He felt warm blood ooze onto him, but it wasn't his own. Opening his eyes, he saw the blood's source; Hinata had stabbed herself.

"Wh-what?"

A smile formed as a line of blood slid between the thin, closed lips which slowly opened to speak a soft, recognizable whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba. B-but, I've been so blind all along...f-finally, I've defeated it...I c-can see again..."

Her voice was so soft, and Kiba could barely make out the words. It was full of sadness, unlike her previous words. Her face, smiling slightly and her cheeks stained with tears, starred at him through pitiful cries. With her hair down, she looked as though she hadn't changed at all. As though everything in that year was just a huge blank, were she didn't exist, and she had all of a sudden reappeared, unchanged. He now felt horror fill his eyes as she slowly fell onto his chest, her breath slowing.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...I-I've b-been the worst fr-friend, if y-you can still c-consider me th-that, ever...I n-never meant t-to do _any _of i-it..."

A twitching finger silenced her mouth, and then caressed her lips.

"Stop. I-it's alright. B-but, why? Y-you could have lived on, a-and returned home..."

Her head jerked up slowly to look into his own face.

"I-I haven't had a home in so long...and, this w-was the only w-way to defeat i-it...plus, h-how could I-I live w-with my best f-friends gone...m-my love...g-gone..."

Kiba had to smile warmly at this. She had called him her _love_. So, she had cared about him. What he would have paid to see Naruto's reaction, not that the blonde ninja even cared, which was, in a way, for the best. But, Kiba had wished it wouldn't end this way. Though, nothing could stop fate's tracks now. He was dying, and this was it. He stood by what he said earlier; he had died by her hand, and the last face he had seen was hers; that was satisfactory enough.

"H-Hinata..."

"Y-yes, K-Kiba-kun?"

Kiba smiled brightly at the name. She didn't have to, but he didn't have enough energy to correct her.

"Recite m-me a poem..."

Kiba had no intention of hurting her, bringing up old memories of her Akatsuki life. In fact, he didn't believe that Hinata's view of poems and art were even the same now that the seal was broken. But, nonetheless, he wanted to hear her voice. He just wanted an excuse to hear her mouth that soft whisper of a voice, that was unfair for any human to possess other than angels. Hinata gave a confused look, but then settled her head, burying it in his chest, and began.

_"Life last too long,_

_The suffering elongates_

_The everlasting hate_

_Tortured by love, ever taunting_

_Those old memories, forever haunting_

_Life goes too quick_

_A life unlived, unfulfilled at all_

_Hopes and wishes cast aside on the wall_

_A silent love never confessed_

_Dreams and fantasies barely addressed_

_Life is too confusing_

_Emotions running wild_

_From the crowd to a single child_

_Life is too simple_

_With three little words_

_Seemingly absurd_

_Life is so much_

_It's a lot like love_

_Making you feel so high above_

_Love makes you feel warm_

_Love brings you no harm_

_Life is like Love..._

_Life..._

Silence followed. Kiba, who's eyes had slowly drifted down, opened to see Hinata, still on his chest. So, she had passed on after all. He was sad, but then again, happy. She had suffered so much in just one year, living behind this darkness cast upon her that blocked the true her from shining. She had not felt emotions in an entire year. She didn't even fully know who she was. Yes, it was sad to see her go, but now she would be happy...she could move on.

And hopefully, he would soon move on as well, joining her.

Kiba didn't need Byakugan to see Shino, still as stone, only a few feet away. Akamaru had made no sound or movement, and Kiba felt no life near him for miles. He felt pain thinking that he had brought this upon his most loyal and earliest friend, but once more, he could only hope he'd see him on the other side. Kiba's eyes closed long before his mind fell. Hinata didn't have to bother sending a final blow to him; with the collapse of some many of his inward organs, his heart was just barely still alive. He'd die within the next few minutes.

_Too long...and yet, not enough time..._

Kiba wanted to cackle at the irony. Hinata's poem had spoken of how life seemed to drone on, and yet, it also went by too quickly. Now was a perfect example. Kiba knew his muscle's were dead, but that didn't stop him from lifting his neck, which sent pain even to numb and traumatized muscles and limbs, and bent his head low, all the way until his lips reached Hinata's forehead. He kissed it gently, knowing she wouldn't feel the warm touch now that she was gone, but that didn't matter.

He'd simply reenact it when they met again, only this time, his aim would be slightly lower.

The river did not move at all, even at the slightest breeze.

* * *

**A/N: OK, firstly, I warned you about the pome, right? I suck at poetry, so...sorry...It was a last minute thing, I know...crappy...I wanted to cut it, but for some reason I actually liked Kiba's final thoguhts at the end on her poem's irony, (Don't ask) and needed to keep the poem for that prupose; sadly, I looked around but could not find ANY poems to replace mine with...sorry...anyway, on to the rest of the chapter (BTW; Only one chapter update today; helps balance story, ok?)**

**I...hm, I like this chatper because it has more dialect, metaphors (Which I love; don't ask) and little action, which is not written well by me...so, yeah, I like this chapter...mostly...**

**Anyway, review, rate, reply, (I just felt like typnig a bunch of R's) criticize, critique, comment (Now the C's) Flame...(Ok, I can't do F's) Whatever!**


	19. Stroke of Sorrow

**Quick Note: Getting REALLY close to end; Im' revising final chapter, like, a thousand tiems to make it PERFECT...might have to wait a while for it, like a week or half of one...depends on how lnog it takes to get up a chapter I LOVE...hm...**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I need somethnig funny by the finale...oh, and no... 

* * *

**

**Stroke of Sorrow**

"So, they finally broke that steel wall of hers, eh?"

Sakura spoke to the empty sky, which was now just black with scattered stars polluting it, as the words left her mouth. She knew one day, sooner or later, Hinata would find a weakness. But, this only made Sakura actually _fear_ those sent to retrieve them. They had taken out the others already, and so quickly, too. Tenten was understandable. She was the weakest as far as the seal's control over her went. She had constantly had doubts, which she only shared in secret to Sakura and occasionally her partner, Temari. She had kept that ring all this time. Sakura had known about the ring, for it was one of her best social abilities to tell when someone lied or what was on someone's mind. So, it wasn't really a surprise that Tenten went down.

Sakura had even visited Tenten's resting place, not too long ago. She still remembered looking down with little emotion at the fallen kunochi, hand in hand which each of her old teammates. Weakness was all Sakura saw as she looked past the small smile and the sparkling ring.

Next had been Ino. Sakura was closest to Ino, even forming a bond as far as the bonds between the emotionless members went. Ino and her had been competitive, quick-tempered, and challenging towards another. But, that didn't stop their friendship. Like a natural bond, it wasn't much of a surprise when Sakura later heard an old rumor of their past friendship. Sakura hadn't been able to find Ino, apparently too far away to detect, but knew she was probably happy in the arms or nearby whomever it was that broke the seal.

Temari had been a disappointing loss. The third strongest, her mastery of her element was superb. Though she tended to overlook things and tease her prey too much, Temari was fast and powerful. It must have taken a genius to take her down.

There was no surprise when Sakura saw, from a distance of course, Temari fallen, stabbed in the chest, and none other than the genius himself the one to cause her downfall. Sakura didn't bother going close to inspect the battle scene. She had a good enough idea of what happened.

Sakura had been most shocked and in distraught when she felt Hinata fall. She had arrived in time to witness the end. Still, in the arms of a boy Sakura could only scarcely remember from her own past. She watched as he, with his remaining energy, lifted his head and kissed Hinata on her forehead. Then, he, too, fell. Not but three or so feet away was the second comrade, but Sakura's view was blocked both by his clothing and the angle at which he was down. A ball of fluff, white but stained with dirt, mud, and blood was on the other side of the tiny clearing, against a tree. Sakura stayed her distance, uncaring at that point.

All these confirmations had done was making her feel even more resentment and hatred to whomever she was to meet in battle. She quickly referred to Hinata's earlier calculations.

_"They lie less than half a day from us, and there are quite a few. Most interesting enough, we seem to recognize them."_

_Temari chuckled._

_"Oh? Who'd they send; some rookies?"_

_Hinata, still showing little emotion, turned to Temari._

_"No. Apparently, they sent your brother."_

_Temari gulped, quickly being silenced, and then frowned._

_"Who else?" Ino was the one to ask._

_"Your old team, along with mine, Sakura's, and Tenten's." _

Sakura quickly held her fingers up, counting down the numbers.

_Two for Tenten, both her old teammates. Temari, her brother, and an ex-lover. Hinata and her old team...that leaves Ino with an old teammate and one from my team._

Sakura looked up, searching the sky with her eyes. At the same time, her chakra flared out, searching for the strange presence of whomever was left alone with her in the still and dark woods. Whoever it was, there was no doubt she knew them; it had to be an old teammate.

A smile found itself playing on her lips when she recognized the chakra, which was both powerful and uncontrolled, that approached her quickly.

A moment later, a figure dropped behind her, covered in the darkness that were the tree's shadows. A snicker rumbled deep in her gut, then vibrated itself up her throat and through her clenched teeth and thin lips.

"So, you finally caught up, didn't you?"

The figure behind her didn't speak. A small breeze ruffled his spiky blonde hair, but that same hair hid his face. Sakura didn't bother to turn to identify him. She already knew.

"Looks like it's just you and me; all alone, once again."

This comment made his head rise. She heard his teeth grind and a small snarl like gasp escape his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

This was more of a snap than a question. His voice sounded so different, Sakura thought.

"Exactly what I said. Haven't you realized it yet? The others are dead."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Sakura didn't expect to be shouted at, and turned. Her eyes flickered for a moment as she starred into the eyes of pure crimson red. His burning eyes bore deep into her mind, full of anger and power. Slowly, and very transparent at first, red chakra formed around his hands. Barely noticeable, but Sakura caught sight of it. She began to slowly build her own chakra into her hands. She just needed to stall him for a few more moments and she'd have enough chakra to reshape the mountains, she thought.

"Are you disappointed? Infuriated? Had you not sensed as each one fell? I have seem your comrades, fallen, like my own. I have sensed their broken hearts, fading breath, and collapsed lungs. Would you like a detailed explanation on the pained and screwed expressions on their faces?"

Naruto winced; Sakura smiled victoriously.

"I see; you don't wish that so. Weak; they all were weak. However, the same cannot be said about me. You will find I do not go down so easily, Uzumaki Naruto."

This was all a lie, he told himself. None of his friends were weak; all uniquely strong in their own ways. And they all most likely died with peaceful acceptances of fate, because Naruto knew them all to be too determined to die without a battle against death that lasted many nights; they all must have found tranquility in their battles, and therefore excepted the fate.

Naruto knew this wasn't Sakura. She was so different; her voice was stronger and more corrupt, a new ring to it. Her eyes were more narrow, and held less feminine touch like before. Her pupils were gone, and the light mint shade in her eyes had dimmed to a dull green. Naruto stepped forward, towards his old friend. Her outfit, similar to what she use to wear by now covered in the black-with-red-cloud-pattern. Her black gloves hid her slender hands, and her red forehead protector that she had used as a head band was now just a plain, simple red fabric, the Konoha symbol gone completely.

"You're lying! They're ali-"

"Stop lying to yourself. You felt their chakra all drop, did you not? I have seen them all. I am a medic nin, or did you forget? I can say, more than you that it is confirmed; they are dead, and you will join them soon."

She had spoken enough. It was nonsense to try and convince him when he obviously wasn't listening to a word she said. With some added chakra in her feet, she was on him in a flash. Her fist came crashing down into his gut, cracking several ribs in the process. Blood came squirting from his mouth as he starred in shock past her. She held no expression as she leapt backward, quickly gathering more chakra into her hand.

"I'm too powerful for you. That was only a fraction of my power, and already you can barely breath. I purposely went easy on you, to warn you what you are going up against. You are going to die here."

Naruto cursed under his breath, looking up at the cold eyes now starring down at him.

"Do not feel ashamed, though. Death is an art, and you should be proud. Dying is beautiful in its own way. You can die softly, or die painfully, but each expression and swift movement and loss of breath is beautiful. Therefore, you should be thanking me. For you are going to die a masterpiece."

Her words were followed by her quick movements; once more, she was inches away, holding her fist to his face. Her scoffed, quickly dodging, only to find a knee collide with his chin. He felt it crack, dislocated. _Damn! _

He leapt backwards, and she did the same. Quickly, he called upon his shadow clones; three of them, to be precise.

One ran towards her, two kunai outstretched. The second followed. The third stayed behind along with the original. Sakura hit the first, sending him into a puff of smoke. The second was hit by her foot, also disappearing.

"Rasengan!"

She turned just in time to block as Naruto's third shadow clone leapt to her shoulder. In a poof of smoke, he vanished. Sakura cursed when from the middle of the smoke a blue orb of rotating chakra came dangerously close to her face. She bent backwards, flexibly bending her back. She wasn't nearly as flexible as Hinata, who could do this with ease and send both her legs flying upward in multiply kicks at the same time, but she managed to twist her body where she was on all fours, then pushed forward and landed on her feet. Quickly turning, she gasped as another Rasengan came close to her.

_So, he used the cover of the first three's smoke to make another shadow clone to send a Rasengan to me, causing me to land back here where the original was waiting. Clever, but not enough._

Sakura only needed one moment to focus chakra into her leg, and then thrust it towards the approaching Naruto, hitting him square in the gut.

_Poof!_

"What?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned as another Naruto, inches away, came close, a Rasengan in his palms. Sakura cursed under her breath, adding chakra in the last moment into her hands, and then holding them out.

The Rasengan collided with her hand. Naruto expected his Rasengan to bore into her hands, but found the chakra slow then stop, disappearing.

"Wh-what?"

Sakura smiled a truly evil smile, then cackle slowly to herself. Without moving her hand away from the now deflected Rasengan hand, she moved the second hand up to her shirt, pulling it down to reveal a seal above her heart; _Art._

"This seal puts me leagues above ever ninja; even the Hokage. My chakra strength is increased so I can stop any attack with it, like an impenetrable shield."

The hand fell from her shirt, clenched into a fist, and was aimed at Naruto.

"However, it's not just for defense, but also..."

The fist landed in Naruto's shoulder. A loud wail sounded from his throat, sending birds flying in all directions anywhere in the forest.

"...but for offense, too."

Painted across fate was a line of undeniable death.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the SakruaxNaruto battle! Okay, sadly, this chapter is probably the msot focused on them I get...you'll udnerstand in the next chapter better...anyway, I hope I got Naruto's fighting style down; tehn again, I probably screwed up on a lot of peoples (Temari's needed mroe than jsut a few flickers of tehf an, Shika could have sued mroe strategy, Ino and Sai and Chouji's battle had the elast amount of actino because I was both lazy and focused more on angst, which is why I kind of like that end result...hm...and Kiba and Shino didn't get to show off a lot of their mvoes, and Hinata didn't show of as much pwoer as I would have liked) but, hopefully the angst makes up for the lack of action...sorry...**

**Anyway, sorry for ranting! Please review, flame, critique; whateva!**


	20. Masterpiece

**Quick Note: Okay, I said in last chapter that that chapter probably was the msot focused on thsoe two, becuase...well, after reading this chapter, hopefully you'll get why...**

**Disclaimer: Crap! Only, like, two chapters away from the finale and I've yet to think of ANYTHING funny and witty for a disclaimer: No...**

* * *

**The Masterpiece**

Naruto collapsed to his knees. He could feel the bone prying at his lungs, just daring them to expand slightly so the bone could impair it. He held his breath, trying to maneuver his stomach so the rib bone could move safely away from his uptight lungs. He managed this finally, releasing a deep breath of relief. Anger now was being shown in the form of visible red chakra that now coated his body like fire. The chakra formed around him like a fox. Tails quickly spread from his rear; Sakura didn't bother counting them. There was more than four, which was the last amount she had seen, and that was enough for her. She lifted her hands, and a coating of green chakra showed in her hands. Normally, this meant healing, but not this time. It was dark, more like her eyes, and it was pure destructive chakra, as powerful as Naruto's red. She was ready for any attack of his.

As his chakra expanded, so did hers. It ran down her hands and arms, along her torso, and trickled down her legs. She was coated in her own chakra, which shot out from her entire body. She had amazing control as she controlled the chakra throughout her body, ready to poor as much chakra as necessary into one body part to deliver a blow to create her said masterpiece. Both were blinded by the power and corruption as they took their stances, ready to charge.

"Sakura-chan..."

This was a snarl if anything. Naruto hadn't expected to be in the end, with Sakura, a one-on-one battle. He hadn't expected to have to use his kyuubi power to defeat her. He hadn't expected his comrades to all fall, and him having not helped them or come to their aid at all.

Then again, he hadn't expected any of this to happen.

He hadn't expected the kunochi to go on a mission and never return. He couldn't dream in a million years of them being captured. It still hurt to remember seeing their faces as they were led by Lee and Shino. He could remember those _seals _being unleashed and the screams of agony, and then coming face-to-face with Temari, who quickly had him down with just one swift blow from her fan. Everything else had been a blur. He had lived on the days in a depression, like the rest of them. Every mission he was sent on was a failure, because he was so unmotivated and his mind was so clouded. It had taken strong words and beatings from both Jariya and Tsunade-sama, only for his own conscience to bring him down again at the thought that he had lost them.

_First Sasuke..._

Naruto bit his lip at the thought of his first lost friend. Sasuke had been lost, not long after finally defeating his only purpose in life; revenge. Life meant nothing to him past that one sole purpose. So, he had let the darkness take him and his life fade. Naruto had been devastated after that, and Sakura had been broken. A month or so later, Naruto was training and Sakura came to visit him, saying she was going on a mission. Naruto wanted to come, but Tsunade insisted her stay to work out his latest jutsu. A battle against the Akatsuki was soon, or so Tsunade-sama felt. That was why Sakura was leaving; to check out an area reported to have sightings of Akatsuki. Sakura said she wasn't going alone; Tenten was coming, too. Neji and Lee were off on a mission, and Tenten needed to get out and enjoy air before her wedding which was in a few months. Kiba had just gotten back from a mission with a broken leg, and Shino was off on a mission with his dad, so Hinata also joined them. Ino demanded to come after she heard Sakura was going, and that made the normal four-member team that was needed. Temari, who had been visiting with her two brothers for Kazekage business, tagged along, seeing as it was an all-girl mission anyway. It started as a joke, really. Just having fun, not taken seriously.

That changed a week later when news of their capture arrived. It wasn't long before a team was assembled to retrieve them. Naruto went, against Tsunade-sama's wishes. Shikamaru led. Kiba was devastated when his leg had yet to heal, and Shino went in his place. Neji demanded to go, for his fiancé naturally, and Lee felt obliged to go along with his teammate. Chouji had been in the hospital for the week due to over-eating, and he felt ashamed when he heard he couldn't go. Sai had disappeared for a while then, though none really knew why. Naruto assumed it was something to do with Root, but found it odd when Yamato confirmed that Sai hadn't gone to Root. But, Naruto inquired no further; it wasn't any of his business. Gaara had to return to Suna, but he wasn't happy at all about it. Kankuro had offered to stay, but Tsunade had demanded him to stay by his brother, the Kazekage she reminded him, and protect him on the journey back. Kankuro had just spat and said they wouldn't be able to save them.

He was right; they, even with the five or so going, hadn't been able to save the kunochi.

If they had, then none of them would be on this mission, losing life after life to try and bring the kunochi back home. If none of this had happened, then everything would have turned out differently. Neji and Tenten would be married, and possibly have children right now. Lee would be an over-active godfather, playing with the children and acting like an oversized kid himself. Ino would be flirting, most likely with Sai, and gossiping with Sakura, who would be just as actively gossiping. Shino would be standing still and quiet, probably communicating with his bugs. Hinata wouldn't be far off, being shy and quiet like usual. Kiba, who Naruto knew had a crush on her, would be being loud and showing off for her, getting a giggle or so out of her and if he was lucky a blush. Chouji would be stuffing his face with chips, lying beside Shikamaru as the two watched clouds. Temari occasionally joined them, when she wanted peace from her brothers, or just to annoy Shikamaru with teasing. She also didn't mind a chip or two from Chouji, who didn't mind sharing with her anymore than she did. Gaara would be watching and starring silently out across the sky as people beneath him passed by, enjoying their lives. Kankuro was usually nearby, standing beside his brother. Their relationship had grown; they acted more like brothers now.

And Naruto would be in the middle of it all, watching and enjoying life. He'd enjoy a game or two with Tenten and Neji's kids, or perhaps a spar against Lee. He would argue with Sai about _things_ to the point where both Ino and Sakura would have to hold him back. He would fight Kiba at who could be louder, then turn into an all-out brawl, only to have Hinata and, occasionally if they got too brutal, Shino to stop the two. He'd join Shikamaru and Chouji at eating and watching the clouds, and sometimes Temari would be there, and he'd enjoy listening to her argue with Shikamaru, usually ending with some sexist comment and then a large gust of wind. He'd even visit Gaara, just to talk about life and have an audience of one to listen to his views. Naruto would even watch a few good tricks or two from Kankuro and his puppets.

But, they hadn't been able to save them. The kunochi _had_ been captured, and they _had _become the new Akatsuki, even more powerful than the first. Naruto hadn't been able to stop this nightmare from turning into reality, and he hadn't been able to turn it all around with words and peace. It required force. This was only too true as he now found himself charging towards Sakura; his Sakura.

The coating of colored chakra now hid their true colors, twisting their shapes as well. Just blurs of red and green came towards each other. Nature seemed to watch with anticipation, as though their fallen friends were watching. The wind howled and swirled violently around them, showing that Temari was near. Shadows flickered at the light; Shikamaru wasn't too lazy to watch this show. Branches from trees swayed like hands, like a puppet being controlled; even Kankuro had showed. Dust and sand blew in the wind, as though Gaara too was nearby. Bushes rustled like fur, and the loudness from them took the place of Kiba. Dew and water nearby could be heard, giving muffled gasps of shy horror like Hinata. Bugs buzzed away, along with them the spirit of Shino. A few loose leaves stroked themselves through the air, like the careful brush of Sai's pen. The noises on the wind of birds chattering oddly reminded Naruto of Lee, and a butterfly flew quickly by, signifying Chouji was near. The moon was pale and emotionless, much like Neji's own eyes. The stars reminisced a thousand shruiken, as though Tenten was also near. Flowers danced in the wind, and Naruto knew Ino was near.

All his friends had come to witness this final stand. They had all come to see this last battle of glorious action. In the forms of nature, his friends had come to watch. No longer hidden in the dark by seals or depression or a feeling of incomplete or loss. In all their glory. The wind was free, as the shadows were. The branches moved with grace and flexibility, and the sand followed its own course. The bushes howled with excitement, and the water smoothly ran its path. Bugs chattered away, like the birds, to whatever song they wishes. The butterfly flew where it wanted, and the flowers danced to whichever tune suited them. The moon watched everything, almost smiling in content. The stars twinkled in delight.

They were all free and happy. Their bonds were broken, and they could finally be held to the woes and disappointments of life no longer. They were allowed to roam freely.

They were dead, yet living on.

In the millisecond before Naruto's red fist clashed with his green goddess, a tear fell from his cheek. The wind stopped, and the light flickered no more, diminishing the shadows. The birds stopped, the bugs hid. The butterfly was gone, and the leaves had settled down, no longer stroking. The bushes stopped and the water became silent. the branches were once more still, and the dirt and sand that had blown in the air was no longer being lifted and carried, but laying still on the ground once more. The stars didn't glow in the blackness of light, and the moon hid behind a tree.

They were gone.

Naruto's fist collided, right in the chest of the glowing green beauty that had presented herself before him. Her own fist collided in the exact same spot as his own hand, landing a deep blow into his chest. Both collapsed a moment later, feeling no air around them. The chakra faded, returning to their normal colors and lack-of-glow. Naruto, clenching his teeth hard and holding his gut, looked up into the face of his opponent.

no, he couldn't call her that.

His friend.

He nearly gasped, but couldn't due to no air. She was smiling. Blood fell down in a tiny drizzle from her mouth, and her eyes were once again normal. They were that light, minty color with those beady black pupils once again. Her hair, short and pink, had a new, certain glow to it, light it was full of life. In fact, her entire skin had this appearance. As though it was fresh and new, like she had just shredded the old Sakura and out bloomed a new, more revived Sakura. She, holding her own gut, began to crawl to him with one arm. He was surprised; too surprised to even move. As she reached him, she pushed gently on his shoulder, making him lean back. Slowly, her lips kissed his own, but he was too much in shock to understand. Her soft eyes looked up and down his face, caressing it with her stare.

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto couldn't fumble out words to describe or question this moment. He continued to stare. Slowly, she lifted herself up and placed her arms on his side. A green glow formed; minty, this time, no longer full of killing intent or that dark green shade. Naruto's eyes twitched in shock, and he was speechless until he felt warm tears hit his arm and torso from her crying eyes.

"Wh-why are you...?"

"B-because I'm sorry, and...I...I love you, Naruto."

Sakura turned to look him in the eyes. Her own were full of pain and sorrow; she was so sorry that he couldn't even comprehend it. Saving his life was the only thing she could think of doing to repay him for opening her eyes before she died.

"How...?"

"Y-you broke the seal."

Naruto quickly remembered hitting her chest, apparently right at the heart. The chakra must have broken the seal, he thought.

_So, I saved her, but..._

A hand met with her own, which was trying to heal him. He painfully rose his chest.

"Stop. You're dying, too. Heal yourself."

She shook her head, hiding her face in disgust.

"I-I can't. I don't deserve to live. I-I..."

A hand on her cheek silenced her. She looked up into those caring, deep-in-thought blue eyes.

"Then let's die together."

Silence followed, and then, a nod. They both understood as they settled down, facing each other on their sides. A smile crept across both of their lips, and each tried not to laugh in their final moments of happiness. Naruto now understood what his friends had apparently all felt in their last moments. This feeling of resolve; it must have the realization that they weren't alone, even in death. The resolve that fell over them when they realized that this torture on their souls and hearts, this game that never ceased to play with their emotions, was ending. They probably all fell, once again together as a whole. Naruto could only share his feeling of completion like the others, being able to die by the ones he loved. Yes, Naruto understood why his friends fought no more the battle to live.

Sakura mouthed the words sorry, and Naruto simply mouthed _I love you._ A moment passed, and she did the same, causing both to smile like small children. How they were able to put those moments of hatred aside so quickly for one soft, silent second was beyond either. Naruto watched her eyes slowly close, her mouth unfold, and her breathing stop. She was still; finally...

Naruto felt a rustle in the back of his neck; the wind. He smiled.

_Good-bye, Temari._

The moon's pale face was light enough for the shadows as they flickered on Sakura's pale and peaceful face.

_Good-bye, Shikamaru._

In the wind, dirt and sand stirred, gently rolling and itching Naruto's face, as though to complain and say "don't forget me!'

_Good-bye, Gaara._

Branches swayed in this gentle wind, causing the shadows. A few leaves blew, stroking the air perfectly.

_Good-bye, Kankuro; Sai._

The bushes rustled noisily, as though also discontent with being forgotten,

_Good-bye, Kiba._

An ant crawled out not far from Naruto, and a butterfly flew near it.

_Good-bye, Shino; Chouji._

A tear stained his face. Now he knew he was going insane, for his first thought was _don't cry, Hinata._

_Good-bye, Hinata._

If Naruto focused his eyes and looked past the blur of tears, he would see the small white flowers that polluted the bushes, slightly bristling.

_Good-bye, Ino._

The stars twinkled like tiny tears, only being comforted by the moon which stood perfect and protecting. A bird, enjoying the youthful and free feeling of the night, flew across it.

_Good bye Tenten, Neji; Lee..._

Naruto's eyes settled on Sakura's face. One half was pale, but the other was dark from her shadow.

_Good-bye Sakura...Sasuke..._

Naruto's eyes closed, and more images of his past, his friends, and those he had come to love came flooding into his mind. He didn't have enough time left to properly remember them all, but his silent good-byes were enough he thought.

_Good-bye..._

The true masterpiece is not how you die, but the death itself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's where I expalin; You probably noticed, Naruto focuses a lot on referring to EVERYONE, and Sakura is barely in this chapter, or at least that's how I saw it when I first wrote this...to be honest, I've yet to reread this chapter, so...I know, I know, I'm horrible; I reread teh chapters all after I submit them, so...anyway, sorry for thsoe who were expecting somethnig REALLY dramatic between these two; I kind of feel (Rememebr, I'm using memory, since it's been, what, a week and a half since I even LOOKED at this chapter?) that thier ending was rushed, so...sorry...**

**Review, rate, reply, critique, critisize, command (Just saying words that start with sma eletter; it sound scool that way) Do whatever!**


	21. Dying Art

**Quick Note: Ooh, the second to last chapter! This chapter is short, or is suppsoed to be, and hopefully is good enough... BTW This chapter is WAY BETER if you lsiten to REQUIM OF A DREAM...adds drama...**

**Disclaimer: Never... 

* * *

**

**Dying Art**

_Am I dead?_

A white, blank nothingness clouded his eyes. He assumed this meant he was dead. Until, however, that white blank nothingness cleared away, revealing a dark sky and tree tops looming overhead. Stars could be clearly seen, glistening in the sky. Though he couldn't see it, the moon gave off a bit of light from behind his head. His eyes tried to scan the area, but it was too painful to even more his eyes, let alone his head. He just sat, still and cold, starring at the sky that surrounded him. Something icy with no warmth was in his hand. Against all the pain, he stroked it with the only two fingers that would move.

A hand...

_Her hand..._

Tears found themselves in his eyes. His upper lip disappeared as he snarled in frustration and anguish. He wasn't dead...

_I'm not dead, but...she is...I'm not dead..._

Tears fell, and his heart nearly burst. He was crying and putting his hoarse voice into it, trying to be heard. It was no more than a cracking whisper as he cried out.

"I'm not d-dead...b-but, sh-she is...I'm n-not d-d-dead..."

His eyes shut tight. Anyone who saw him would have cried themselves at the pitiful state he was in. Balling his eyes out, he continued to cry. Not cry because he wasn't dead, but because she was. It was so frustrating. She was dead and probably waiting for him, but he still lived on. He lived on without her. He tried to turn his head, look for any kunai or weapon nearby. He tried to move his twitching fingers to reach anything sharp, or just _anything _nearby, to defeat his life with. His will wasn't strong, nor his body; so why, then, was he still alive? He _wanted_ to die! Why couldn't he?

"I'm still a-alive...b-but..."

_But...she's dead..._

Heartbeats. That was what was missing. No sounds, no vibrating. No echoes of deep, lonely beats that had no company to compete with, so they would beat on forever lonely in the chest of a warm body until that heart beat stopped and the body turned cold and limp. That's exactly what had happened. No heartbeats were heard. Only one had been sensed on their journey here. It had flared lightly not long ago, gaining consciousness for a moment. But, it was in pain, on a final strain giving out all that was left. Like a machine about to burst from over usage, this final beat was diming as they spoke. She had been amazed they had even been able to trace it, along with the others; even more surprised when she saw their conditions.

Blurs; that's all she saw. Blurs at super speed as she stood, blankly watching a patch of grass, as though waiting for it to grow. Figures hurriedly passed her. Blurs of blue, green, brown, yellow, red; all colors whizzed by, screaming out things she would give anything to not hear.

"I can't find a pulse!"

"I think we've lost him!"

"She's gone..."

"It's not working! Try harder!"

"I think this one is still alive!"

"Don't 'this one'! That's my child!"

"This one is long gone."

"NO! Don't you dare give up hope! Try harder!"

"Tsunade-sama, I've lost him."

"Give up; she's gone."

"No!"

"Help!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Dead!"

"SHUT-UP!"

Everyone stopped at this cry. Tears had slowly formed in Tsunade's eyes. These cries were doing nothing but tear her soul into pieces, slowly, one piece by one piece. She had had enough.

"Search harder for that pulse! Don't you dare say you've lost him! Try harder! Put all your chakra into them if you have to! Sacrifice yourself, damn it! Don't you dare lose any of them! If they have a pulse, keep it going! If not, don't stop until they do! DAMN IT, TRY HARDER!"

Glowing green chakra was the only color of blur she saw now. She quickly latched herself onto the closest victim, not daring to look into their face at all in fear of what she'd see. It was bad enough the clothes themselves gave away who it was, but she couldn't exactly tell. Her eyes were blurred with tears as she tried to focus all her energy and chakra into getting a steady heartbeat.

Nothing. She tried again. It took all her strength not to look up into the face.

She cursed under her breath, biting her lips. She had to try harder.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She looked into the face. A lump didn't form in her throat; no, her throat burst enough as it was. She choked, unable to breath at the sigh. The familiar face, with its acceptance of peace. The wet hair, dripping with sweat and even a few stains of blood, hung loosely over the face. The eyes, once full of life, were closed. The smile, which had been rarely seen after the Akatsuki downfall, was now wide and full of joy. It was the happiest she'd ever seen him in a year, or his life for that matter. She turned away, pulling her hands to her mouth. She had to continue, though. She placed them once more on the chest and tried, with all the might and chakra she could, until her hands were burning with fire. _No one _was going to die _today_! Not on her watch! Chakra was forced into the body at inhuman amounts, almost to the point that she feared too much chakra.

More. More.

More.

More, more, MORE.

Damn it, MORE!

_Thump_

She choked.

_Thump_

New tears welled in her eyes; tears of joy.

_Thump_

She had a heartbeat. For one moment, she leaned back and thanked the heavens. She relaxed for one moment, glad that one, at least _one_, was not going to die. But, only for a moment.

After that moment, she quickly went back to work on the next one; she'd make sure no one else died today.

_Beep..._

_A beep? A machine?_

_Beep..._

_A heartbeat? What am I hearing?_

_Sniff..._

_A sob? Is someone crying? Why? Because of me? What happened?_

An eye flickered open. Nothing was clear in the first few moments of the opening, but soon things cleared up. Everything was surprisingly...white.

_So, I am dead._

_Beep..._

The eye fluttered shut again, and a sigh escaped as quiet as the tiniest of whispers, unheard by the sobbing angel at his side. He slowly let the darkness of his eyes overtake him, excepting that he was, in his mind, dead/

_Well, that's a shame._

_Beep..._

_I kind of wanted to continue living, but..._

_Beep..._

_Fate had other plans, I guess._

_Beep..._

_Shame, really..._

_Beep..._

_Damn, I wanted to live..._

Death is an Art, after all...

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll like it...Next chapter is last...Hope this shrot one came out alright...BTW, for those who really want to know (I didn't originally add this in because A. I didn't know at the time and B. I felt it ruined mood) but the characters mentioned, the three unidentified, are as following; Neji is the first one, who wakes up. Tsuande is healing...Shika (Finally decided) and third and final is (Sorry if it's a bit OCC, especially last line) Shino...hopefully, that helps...sorry...**

**Review, critize, flame, whatever; Hopefully, at least read the last chapter for your own sake, just so everythnig makes sense...sorry!**


	22. Epilogue

**Quick Note: HA! I got it righ, this time! I swear, one day I WILL fix my first fanfic, but for now...hm...**

**Okay, last chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Art. She smiled at this word. There were so many different forms and opinions of art. So many different ways to describe and compare it. One person may find beauty in one piece of art, while another thinks the complete opposite. Art is unpredictable and beautiful in that way. Art is untraceable and always means something different to someone different. Art is nothing but a word to categorize the world and its beauty.

She wasn't surprised at being the first. She never was late, but never had been early, either. Her brunette hair was pinned up into two separate buns at the sides of her heads, with two looped braids falling down on either. It was a look she had attained long ago, and though it had been during a time period of her life she wasn't proud of, the style seemed to stick. Her chocolate eyes wandered over the image before her. Her sleeveless shirt was a poor judgment on her behalf; it was cold. Luckily, she had pants on to at least keep her legs warm. She clutched tightly to her arms, trying to give them warmth. It didn't help that she carried with her cold metal in her pockets and pouches and an equally cold scroll on her back.

Someone stepped near her. She didn't turn to acknowledge her; she already knew who it was.

"Been a while, right?"

The figure behind her was smiling; she knew that without turning as well.

"Too long, really. How's the kid?"

"Healthy; strong, too. Just like his father, really."

"Hm. That's good."

"How's your own?"

"Ha! Which one?"

They both laughed at the joke, knowing that the one who had spoken had three of her own, all as troublesome as the next. Now the first did turn to acknowledge the second. Her blonde hair, held high to four pony tails, was spiky and blew gently with the cool breeze. The first figure smiled, knowing she wasn't the only one who didn't expect the cold wind, for her companion wore a sleeveless dress that barely covered her shoulders and cut off high on her legs, though the netting underneath probably accounted for some warmth.

"When will the others arrive?"

"Who knows?"

"How 'bout right now?"

Now the first two did turn, smiling at the two who had just arrived. The first one, slightly ahead, had pink, short hair that she cut constantly each year despite its attempts to grow long. Her own skirt and sleeveless shirt showed her own neglectance to check the temperature, and her partner was no better with a similar ensemble, but with lacking midriff cover. The second, however, had a long blonde ponytail and front bangs that covered one of her eyes. They both smiled warmly in greeting.

"Almost together again, eh?"

"No, we're complete!"

Everyone turned as a small figure, petite and pretty, came running up to stand by the others. Her smile and entrance was so much different to the first time when they had been in this situation. Her long, loose navy hair flowed gracefully behind her. She rarely wore it up, which probably was for the best because the memories were hardest on her. Her pearly eyes glistened with happiness as she shyly smiled at the others. She had come prepared, with her light jacket that still fitted well against her figure and Capri pants, which only left her ankles to be nipped by the harsh wind.

"Ah, so we're all finally back together now, right!"

They all smiled, looking past them at the sight before them.

"Yeah, we are."

Silence followed, and the four continued to stare. Mist blocked everything around them, so only a small patch of ground could be seen this late at night.

"You know what?"

The other three turned to the blonde who had spoken.

"You know what I think? I think we're like...art."

The others shuddered at the remembrance of all their pain from that one word; _Art. _

"I mean...we're like one giant bouquet. Like different flowers, bringing different textures and colors to the arrangement, making the others stand out even more. We all help compliment each other."

The second blonde laughed.

"I disagree."

Everyone turned to her.

"I think we're more like...a dance. We all move gracefully, each with our own flexible movement. While one leaps, the other extends. While one extends, the other stretches. We all move differently, but together, we create a perfect routine."

"Well, I think we're more like a song."

The others anxiously awaited as the brunette spoke.

"Like different tones that work together to create harmony. Our high and low notes only tie us closer, making the song both sweet and sad; both soft and loud. A perfect balance."

"I-I think...w-we're like a poem..."

The others were glad to hear that stutter, still full of confidence that they had missed for so long.

"E-each verse and st-stanza says s-something different a-about us...a-and together, w-we create a m-meaning that d-describes us a-all!"

The quietest one, whose pink hair hid her eyes, turned at the sight before them.

"I think we're incomplete."

The others followed her eyes to what lay before them, and then nodded in agreement. Sakura continued.

"I think we're all of what you say, but then again, we're not. We're not the perfect arrangement, because we're off; we're still missing that flower that balances us. We're not a gorgeous routine, because our movements are still awkward; we are missing the leap that ties us all together. Our song is off key, because we're missing that soft note that balances the high and low. We're a broken poem, in need of more verses and rhymes to complete us. We're incomplete."

Sakura stepped forward, and then bent low, placing a hand on the object before her, smiling.

The others, catching on to her drift, did the same, reaching out and touching the cold item, sending shivers down their backs.

"You're right...we were incomplete."

Sakura stood up, turning, and smiled.

"But now; we're complete again."

Behind them were figures, each with a smile on their faces. Neji, Lee Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba all waited as the kunochi walked towards them. Tenten embraced Neji, softly nuzzling into his chest. Temari kissed Shikamaru gently on the cheek, then ruffled her brothers' hair, much to their discontent. Ino kissed Sai, and then laughed as Chouji offered her a small snack, shaking her head in reply. Hinata gently walked over to Kiba as he slung an arm over her, smiling his toothy, confident smile as she blushed lightly; Shino just watched the two. Sakura stalked over to Naruto, hugging him, then turned to the stone that stood before them all.

"It's a shame, when you think about it."

Everyone turned at the pink haired kunochi who had spoken.

"A shame? How so?"

Sakura turned, smiling, to Naruto.

"Because he missed out on the beauty of art; of life."

Everyone was silent, remembering the past. It really was a shame, they all thought. They all looked at the silver, small kunai that was pledged deep into the ground, surrounded by small weeds and moss and even a flew flowers that had grown their way around it in that last couple of years. To think, this time many, _many_ months ago, they were all nearly dead.

How they had all lived was beyond any of them. Neji had been the least in damage, and could recall the moment he had awoken and everyone else was either on rasp breaths or unrevised. Lee was put into stable condition after several surgeries, and Tenten got blood pumping back with machinery; lots and lots of machinery.

Chouji's wounds were deep, but of the few easy to repair. Sai's heart wound wasn't as deep as Ino's, being as it was that the kunai had to be dragged completely through her to get to him. Ino had several chakra-influenced stitches, and a few tubes implanted. Shikamaru was well once air was blasted back into his system. Kankuro's lungs were among the hardest to re-build, seeing as how they had collapsed, but someone, Tsunade worked magic. His breathing had never been quite right, but it was nothing that affected him or anyone around him for that matter. Temari's heart was in the similar position of Ino's, and Tenten's for that matter. Shino needed much, much rest, but after a very short coma, he recovered. Tsuande gave the credit to his bugs which put much effort into his revival. Kiba's organs were damaged severely, but his heart was actually in some of the _lighter_ conditions compared the several others. With much surgery, he was saved. Hinata had been hard, seeing as she had perfectly stabbed a vital section of her heart. Luckily, however, with help from her chakra control, Tsuande and Shizune were able to work around that problem, saving her, though the solution was quite complicated. Naruto had damage similar to Kankuro and Kiba, collapsed organs through the extreme pressure of the chakra-influenced attacks, and Sakura was similar, only her damage rested in the heart.

It was actually amazing how similar the girl's attacks were, all revolving around the heart. These attacks, however, were what broke the seal, and all were grateful most for that. Though, with the seal, it was amazing how the kunochi still didn't have all their memories returned. Secretly, Kiba, for one, preferred it this way; Hinata could not remember crushing on Naruto at all.

It was this lack of memory that amazed the guys on how well the girls did remember Sasuke, or what little they all knew him.

Sakura, especially. She didn't see a simple kunai in front of her as others that had stumbled upon it would; she saw a lost love and life that were thrown away, then the mission of rescue that presented itself as a start over. A redemption, really. This kunai marked the spot where the adventure of rebirthing had begun; where lives had been mended to their original states and were once more back in place as they should be.

Yes, the girls didn't fully remember their pasts, and therefore it surprised the shinobi that they remembered Sasuke; but, they did nonetheless. Slowly, one by one, they left, following each other out of the forest, happy to be by each other, warm and safe. They returned to their lives, which they lived in peace and beauty. As soon as all were gone, a certain kunochi looked back, smiling, not seeing a kunai, but instead seeing a form of art that was beautiful from her view.

Yes; art was beautiful. Art was beautiful in different ways to people. People might find their form of art in actual forms, such as song, dance, poetry or arrangement; or, the ever popular paint and drawing form. Others found nature the true beauty of the world. Some found beauty in the wind when it kicked up sand and leaves. Some found beauty in the moving branches that cast shadows on the rustling bushes. Some found their form of beauty in insects, butterflies, and birds. Some even watched the stars and the moon, admiring that beauty. Flowers turned some people on. Other founds the element of water soothing.

No matter what form of art someone prefers, they always have some reason for loving it. It doesn't even matter, because all art is the same in everyone's opinion; beautiful.

Art was beautiful, and living is beautiful.

Life is an Art.

* * *

**A/N: FINALY! THE END! Thank you SO MUCH to those who actually read this story...sorry it was kind of crappy, but thanks for encouraging reviews and actually reading! You don't know how LONG it took to type this final chapter, nad it stil lturned out...cruddy...I had planend from the beginning this ending, but half way throguh I had thoguht, "Why don't I just kill them off?" Then, I though, no, no...too angsty; I want to write a fanfic where someone DOESN'T die...hm...**

**Sorry if ending was REALLY crappy; I tried ahrdest, but trynig to wrap up everythnig ni end in one chapter was hard; originally had a whole 'wake-up' chapter, with the exceptino of a few cliff-hangers, but decided against it; this was a bit mroe suspenseful for me...**

**Anyway, after this story is done, I kind of wanna cry; having multiply chapters for one story was easy, because I love to stay updated and submit stuff, but I don't wanna rush and submit a LOT of crappy stories, so chapters were best medium. Maybe my next work will also be multiply chapters, just so I'm not plaguing you all with crappy oneshots...**

**Anway, review, flame, tell me how much you liked/hated story (Requesting for other stories would be fantastic, too, because it'd give me motivatino and hopefully that way I'd actually submit a good-quality story) Whatever!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if you didn't...**


End file.
